


Randomness And Shenanigans

by FlowerOfRegret



Category: Mystery Skulls (Band), Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Shenanigans, one shots, random stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 21,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerOfRegret/pseuds/FlowerOfRegret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little drabbles of the Mystery Skulls that pop into my head</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddle Pile

**Author's Note:**

> There will be no order cause my brain doesn't do order
> 
> If anyone want's to use any of these though, you are welcome to them.
> 
> You don't need my permission. 
> 
> Just let me know cause I wanna read em.

The ghost hugged the blond a little tighter as he announced dramatically,

_“Oh no~ Gravity is increasing~”_

Arthur growled “Don’t you dare-”

Lewis tilted forward, and like a mighty tree cut at the base, fell forward.

Arthur yelped and hugged into the ghost’s shirt as he felt himself fall backwards.

After a moment, the blond realized he wasn’t smooshed under his friend.

Peeking an eye open, Arthur looked over his shoulder and his nose nearly brushed the floor that was mere centimeters from his face where they were hovering.

The ghost’s chest rumbled as he chuckled, Arthur glaring up at the specter who had a smug smile on his projected face.

The two were floating parallel with the floor, the ghost holding the blond close.

Arthur made another squeak when the world tilted again, the ghost spinning lazily as he rotated.

Now Arthur was laying on top of the ghost as they hovered over the floor.

“Jerk”

Lewis flinched with a laugh as Arthur smacked him in the shoulder.

The blond snuggled deeper into the folds of his friend’s shirt with a sigh as they hovered lazily.

A few minutes passed before footsteps echoed closer,

“Hey Lew, do you…”

Vivi walked in and found the tangerine draped over the ghost, both floating a few inches off the floor as if they were lounging on a sofa.

 _“Hey Vivi”_ Lewis smiled warmly.

There was a muffled greeting from the specter’s chest where Arthur’s face was buried.

Vivi got a mischievous smile as she walked up to the two.

_“Vivi? Did you nee-”_

Without warning, Vivi jumped and dove on the two, Arthur letting out an ‘oof’ as the ghost bobbed from the added weight but never touching the floor.

Vivi nuzzled the back of Arthur’s neck as the blond protested to the rude entrance.

“It’s not a cuddle pile unless it’s an Artie-sandwich~” Vivi giggled as she snuggled into the blond’s back, wrapping her hands into his poofy vest.

 _"She's right you know~"_ Lewis hummed as he kissed the top of their heads.

Arthur only grumbled as he wriggled slightly as he got more comfortable, accepting his fate.

Lewis wrapped his arms around both his loves as he continued to hover in the middle of the room.

 

* * *

 

 

**Bonus:**

Mystery peeks around the door frame with a glint in his eye.

With a yip, he sprinted across the room and leaped into the air.

Lewis, Arthur and Vivi’s eyes grew wide as the dog grew into his full size before landing right on top of them.

Three heads poke out of a sea of white fur as the kitsune’s form rumbled in laughter, tails shaking in defiance.

Mystery only smirked as the three squirmed beneath him.

Even the ghost couldn’t escape the mystical being when he wanted in on the snuggle pile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and of coarse I picture Galahad coming in and climbing up Mystery and plopping his furry butt on the kitsune's head...


	2. Drown out the sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has a haunting feeling Lewis hasn't forgiven him yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you think it would all be fluff...

Arthur was too focused to notice the temperature increase in the room, a radio playing on his work bench.

The blond was absently humming along with the song but didn't notice when the music started to change.

The radio crackled, the sound of static drowning out the music.

Arthur wasn’t really paying attention, too focused on his work, his miss-matched hands deep in his project

The static fizzled out as the music cut back in, increasing in volume the longer it played:

_“You Can Run, But You Can't Hide”_

_“Time Won't Help You”_

_“Cause Karma Has No Deadline”_

_“I Wouldn’t Hold My Breath If I Was You”_

_“I Can’t Forget But I’ll Never Forgive You”_

_“Don’t You Know, Don’t You Know”_

_“True Friends Stab You In The Front!”_

Arthur froze for a moment, once the words sunk in, before walking to the radio and turning the dial to another station.

After some fiddling, another song started to play and he went back to his work bench.

As soon as he picked his tools back up however, the radio crackled again, a new song cutting in, louder than the last:

_“Little Man, You’re Nothing Like Me”_

_“Lying, Scheming, So Deceiving”_

_“I Trusted You, You Sold Me Out, And You Screwed Me Over”_

_“Don’t Try To Deny It”_

_“You Can Not Hide It”_

_“I’ll Be Ignited When I Get To Watch You-“_

_“Burn, Burn, Burn”_

_“I Wanna Watch You-“_

_“Burn, Burn, Burn-”_

Arthur dropped his tools and walked back to the radio, turning it off forcefully.

He turned but didn’t get two steps when the sound of static filled the air, the next song distorted and haunting:

_“And I’m feelin like a ghost”_

_“And it’s what I hate the most”_

_“Guess I’m givin up again”_

_“And this time, this time, this time,”_

_“This time I might just-“_

Arthur grabbed the cord and unplugged the radio, shaking slightly.

His head sagged as the room fell back into silence.

His amber eyes shot open as the radio seemed to growl before starting up again, a familiar voice continuing the song:

_“Time for giving up the ghost”_

_“Fuck It’s You I Hate The Most!”_

_“And there is no guarantee, it doesn’t matter”_

_“This Time I’ll Make You Disappear!”_

_“Ohh”_

_“Just Like You Made Me Disa-“_

Arthur grabbed the radio and chucked it across the room, the music cutting out once more.

Arthur stood there a moment, his whole body trembling as the room temperature went back to normal.

A sob shook his whole frame as he sunk to the floor, tears spilling from his eyes.

There was no music to hide his sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> True Friends by Bring Me The Horizon
> 
> Burn by Papa Roach
> 
> and of coarse Ghost by Mystery Skulls cause Lewis is a butt X)


	3. I don't want to Disappear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor bae now knows how Arthur feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I saw a picture of our favorite ghost where he was being forced to fade away. The description said that he was captured by a cult that was trying to make him cross over and they had bound and gagged him with things he couldn't faze out of.  
> The picture was beautiful with his human facade melting away revealing his skull and his mouth in a pained/scared scream. but I can't find it now. If anyone knows what I'm talking about or the artist who made it let me know so I can credit them.
> 
> Update 08/30/2016  
> I Found It!!!  
> http://themysterywat.tumblr.com/post/112308016565/lewis-l-dont-want-to-disappear-awww-poor-baby
> 
> Kudos to the artist!

A groan echoed out as the ghost stirred.

_“Ugh, what happened?”_

The ghost’s brow furrowed.

It felt like something was pounding in his skull, making him feel sick.

Which was weird because he couldn’t get sick anymore, at least not in the same sense as the living did.

Did Vivi try healing crystals on him again?

That was a trip he _never_ wanted to experience again.

As his eyes refocused, he noticed he couldn’t move.

Looking around, the ghost felt he would be hyperventilating if he still needed to breathe.

He was on an altar, three hooded figures standing around him.

Lewis was bound and gagged on some kind of platform, strange symbols carved all around and glowing faintly.

He tried to faze from his bonds but couldn’t move. He couldn’t even summon his fire.

The ghost’s eyes shrunk to small pin pricks as fear sunk in.

He was completely helpless!

Is this what Arthur felt like every time he was kidnaped?

Gods he hoped not. It was a horrible feeling, if he was alive he’d most likely feel sick.

One of the cultists approached him and placed a gnarled hand on his forehead,

**“Don’t worry young one, you will be healed, it is the right thing to do”**

The hand began to glow and it felt like his skin was on fire.

He didn’t even have skin.

It was an exorcism spell!

Lewis tried to scream but only succeeded in a muffled wail, the gag designed to silence a ghost.

The cultist removed his hand but the burning sensation remained

**“Do not resist. It will be easier”**

Lewis continued to struggle, screaming and pleading against the gag.

His form flickered but he remained solid

**“He is stronger than we thought”**

**“He is resisting the spell”**

Lewis felt tears build in his eyes.

The cultists’ voices were void of emotion as they ignored his whimpering pleas.

The one that had touched him approached him again.

Lewis squirmed to get away as that hand came close to him.

The ghost’s eyes widened as the hand hovered over his chest before plunging into his core.

Lewis let out an agonizing scream as the cultist removed his hand, holding a frantically beating, heart shaped locket.

A new surge of pain filled the ghost as his anchor glowed red in the mans’ grasp, cracks spider webbing on the surface.

The burning sensation now consuming his entire being, inside and out

**“Be healed and pass on”**

He could feel his energy being drained as his façade melted away.

The gag fell away as he took on his skeletal appearance, black liquid leaking from his eyes,

“ _No! I’m Not Ready! I Can’t Cross Over Yet!!!”_

Lewis continued to scream and struggle, the burning getting worse.

**“You don’t belong here anymore”**

His locket began to turn grey, the cracks forming on it turning black as if it were infected.

The ghost whimpered, his form flickering as his fire seemed to snuff out.

Purple smoke leaked from his form, his mind spinning.

_“Vi-v… A-ar-th… n-n-n…. I c-can-n’t…”_

His skull fell heavily to the altar, not having enough energy to keep his head up. The light in his eye sockets grew dimmer as his body flickered in and out, like a candle flame in a breeze.

_“I… d-don’t wa-nt to… di-disapear…”_

There were screams as the ground rumbled from a large impact nearby, as if a wall had caved in.

Something yellow and blue flashed in his peripheral before everything faded away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The healing crystals idea is from Ectoimp… 
> 
> http://ectoimp.tumblr.com/search/mop


	4. Don’t ever leave me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat graphic description of injuries  
> I'll let your imagination fill you in

She rubbed at her eyes tiredly, the words in her book growing blurry to the point that they looked like garbled squiggles.

Their last case was hard, physically and emotionally.

It involved a very powerful ghost, one consumed by rage and guilt.

The ghost had taken revenge on a loved one but didn’t find the calm they were seeking, degrading into a malevolent ghoul with uncontrolled blood lust.

The Mystery Skulls tried to calm the spirit but it wouldn’t listen, too far gone. They were forced to exorcise it, but not before the spirit lashed out at Arthur, putting a nasty cut on his arm.

They managed to trick the ghost into revealing its anchor and destroyed it.

Vivi shuddered, remembering the pained screams. Lewis having told her how painful damage to a ghost’s anchor could be.

There was a muffled crash from down the hall, breaking her tired thoughts.

She looked towards the door, her brow furrowed. It was late, surly the boys would have gone to sleep by now?

Another crash sounded, the force of the impact so strong it made the walls shake around her.

She got up from her desk, book forgotten, and headed into the hall.

There was a crackling sound like fire, followed by something breaking that sounded like bone.

A pained cry rang out before it was chocked out by a gurgle, then silence.

The door at the end of the hall was cracked open, a magenta light pooling into the hall.

She approached the door hesitantly, fear and dread strangling her on the inside.

Just before she reached out to open the door, an inhuman wail shook the whole mansion, forcing her to stumble back and cover her ears.

There was a shattering sound like glass breaking into a million pieces

All sound stopped, as if someone had hit the mute button on a tv.

She couldn’t even hear her own ragged breathing or her heart pounding.

Without further hesitation, she barreled into the door, forcing it open

Her heart stopped

The theme of the mansion had always been different shades of purple

So, why were the walls and floor red?

There were scorch marks streaked on the walls and ceiling as well as holes where something large had been thrown into them, the smell of soot heavy in the air as well as burnt meat.

She would have gagged at the stench but she couldn’t move.

Something was slumped against the far wall. The curtains from the window were covering it, as if they had been torn down when the figure fell into them.

It was the silhouette of a person

They didn’t move

A pair of legs stuck out from under the drapes, one twisted at an odd angle

The sneakers and yellow pants were charred and tattered, covered in streaks of crimson

She took a shaky step towards them, her hand outstretched. She couldn’t bring herself to touch it, tears spilling from her eyes.

Something crunched underfoot, startling her

Right beside the figure were glass fragments

Her eyes widened

A heart that once glowed gold now shattered and grey, never to beat again

She didn’t know when she started screaming

 

* * *

 

Something cold and wet touched her face

Vivi recoiled and nearly fell from her chair

Teary eyes blinked several times before they locked onto red ones

“Vivi… are you alright?” Mystery’s voice was soft and full of concern, having heard her crying in the study.

Vivi took a moment to look around, still too shaken to speak.

She was still at her desk with a book open about ghosts and how to heal them.

Without a word, she bolted from her chair and headed to the master bedroom.

She would have slammed the door open but stopped herself.

With shaky hands, Vivi slowly opened the door, the hinges creaking softly.

There was a faint magenta glow on the bed where a ghost rested, a blond nestled in his massive arms.

Arthur’s back was pressed flush with the ghost’s chest, Lewis incasing the smaller man with his arms, his body slightly curled around him protectively.

Mystery cautiously licked Vivi’s hand, causing her to look down at the canine.

She was met with worried puppy dog eyes, causing her to kneel down and ruffle his fur.

“S-sorry if I woke you. I think I’ll head to bed now” Vivi whispered, not wanting to wake the others.

Mystery only gave a faint whine as he watched his charge hesitate before climbing into the massive bed, worried about her.

Vivi was as bad as Arthur when it came to admitting something was bothering her.

Vivi removed her glasses and headband before snuggling up into Arthur’s chest.

The blond made a sleepy mewling sound before wrapping his only arm around her and pulling her close.

Arthur nuzzled into blue hair with a happy sigh before going still once more.

Vivi held her breath as she pressed her ear into his sternum, listening to his heart and calm breathing.

A large hand draped over her hip as ghostly digits loosely clung to her sweater, a content look on the specter’s skull as he 'slept'.

The bed dipped behind her as Mystery pressed into her back, sandwiching her between all her boys.

Vivi forced herself to relax, letting the warmth lull her to sleep.

They would never leave her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I don't only pick on the boys
> 
> Now they're even...


	5. Playground Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis didn't have any friends
> 
> But he wasn't the only one feeling lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Tristan_ATK 'Role Reversal'  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7417258/chapters/16965522
> 
> The idea of little Lewis is just too precious

Lewis felt a swell of excitement.

There were a few unclaimed swings on the playground still.

He mostly kept to himself and played by the monkey bars, though they were too high for him to reach. And the slides... he didn’t really like the slides.

The swings were his favorite but were usually the first thing full during recess.

But today Lewis was one of the first students out.

Tucking Sailor Venus under his arm, Lewis ran to the swing set. It took him a few tries, having shorter legs than most kids his age, but eventually he was able to clamor into one of the swings, his toes barely able to reach the ground.

Most of the other kids could swing on their own. Some even having their friends push them to give them momentum. A few times another kid would offer to give Lewis a push and he was always excited because it was a rare treat.

Today wouldn’t be one of those days.

Lewis was too busy fixing Sailor Venus’s skirt to notice the figures approaching him.

It wasn’t until their shadows fell on him that Lewis looked up and paled.

They were the same kids that picked on him almost every day. But they usually only ganged up on him at lunch or after school.

Was that not enough that they had to come after him on the playground now too?

Three bullies stood in front of the smaller boy and one stood behind him. The lead bully crossed their arms as they looked Lewis up in down in disgust. Lewis hugged Venus tightly, pulling at the lacey frills on one of his sleeves nervously.

Where was a teacher when you needed them?

Lewis wasn’t very popular in school, being labeled as… _different._

And that was putting it nicely

But kids were the farthest thing from _nice_ at school

 

“That’s my swing” one bully demanded, taking a step closer and looking down their nose at the smaller boy.

Lewis slid out of the swing quickly. He had to look up to each of their faces, being a head shorter than the other kids. Dread was building in his stomach as he ducked his head in submission,

_“S-sorry, I-I’ll move”_

But, before he could hurry away, Sailor Venus was ripped from his hands.

_“¡Oye!”_

The bully held the doll up over Lewis’s head, out of reach, the others only laughed.

_“G-give her back!”_ Lewis tried to jump but another bully pushed him back.

“Or what? Gonna call your mommy. Oh, wait, you don’t have a mommy”

Lewis had tears prick his eyes.

He did have a mom, just because he was adopted didn’t change that… did it?

_“¿Por que eres cruel?”_

“Learn English freak!” one of the bullies mocked, making fun of Lewis’s accent.

The bullies started pushing him around, forming a circle around him so he couldn’t run away.

_“D-deje de… por favor, l-leave me alone”_

“Are you sure you’re even a boy?”

“What kind of freak plays with dolls?” the bully holding Venus started pulling on the dolls’ head, ready to rip it off.

Lewis felt a surge of heat and without thinking, shoved the bully to make them stop. The bully stumbled in surprise, dropping the doll.

Lewis’s eyes widened in shock, grabbing the doll and hugging it close. He’d never fought back before.

The kid he shoved got over their surprise and grabbed Lewis by the frill of his collar,

“Oh, you think you can man up by fighting back?”

Lewis shook his head vigorously, eyes wide, “ _N-no”_

“Says the one wearing girls cloths” they spat.

That just made the other bullies laugh more cruelly, not fazed as tears fell from Lewis’s eyes.

“If your mom wanted a girl they should have just adopted one” Lewis was shoved around again

He only hugged Sailor Venus tighter as the world continued to spin around him.

 

One of the bullies shoved Lewis a little harder and the smaller boy lost his footing, hitting the ground with a whimper, scuffing his cheek.

Lewis only laid there, just waiting for it to end one way or another, his cheek stinging as his tears got in the wound.

Lewis had his eyes shut, so he didn’t see another kid approaching from behind the others.

Suddenly, the laughing stopped as one of the bullies toppled over beside the smaller boy on the ground with a huff.

There was a gasp as the other bullies took a step back.

_“¿Qué?”_

Lewis opened his eyes to look around and cringed when he saw the new kid.

He was taller than the others with scruffy, blond hair, a bright orange t-shirt and baggy jeans.

Lewis had seen him before during lunch.

The other kids avoided him because he was scary looking, a scowl always on his face. Lewis had overheard some stories about the blond being able to beat up someone twice his size.

The kid that was knocked over scrambled away with a whimper, fear in their eyes. The other bullies continued to back up slowly.

The lead bully tried to stand taller, but they didn’t look as sure as when they did picking on someone smaller than them.

“Back off Kingsmen, th-this ain’t your fight” they tried to take a step towards the blond, a fist raised.

The taller boy didn’t say a word, his shoulders squared and his stance firm, his expression neutral if not angry.

The bully lunged, aiming to hit the blond, but the taller boy only grabbed the other kids’ arm in his hand. He then pulled back, making the other kid fall forward onto the ground.  He then wrapped his leg around the bully’s shoulder and sat up, twisting the bully’s arm up at an awkward angle.

The bully screamed in pain before the blond finally let go.

Lewis cringed as the bullies ran off, leaving their so called ‘friend’ behind as they stumbled after them, crying.

 

Lewis was still sitting on the ground when a shadow fell over him.

Mulberry eyes widened when they locked onto amber ones, waiting for the blow to come.

He flinched when a hand was stretched out to him.

“Are you alright?”

Lewis blinked a couple times, a few stray tears streaking down his cheeks as he stared at the hand. The other boy’s voice seemed a lot kinder than he had expected.

The blond huffed before looking away with a somewhat hurt expression. Lewis noticed the taller boy’s face looked less scary and more… sad.

Just before the hand pulled away, the blond startled when he felt a little hand grab his. Lewis pulled himself up quickly and pulled away, not wanting to upset the taller boy in any way.

The blond seemed to want to say something before he thought against it, putting his hands into his pockets and turning to walk away. Before Lewis could say anything, a stern voice called out to them,

“Hold it right there young man”

One of the playground monitors was stomping towards them, the kid that got hurt walking behind them. The teacher stopped with a huff, putting their hands on their hips and glaring at the blond,

“Arthur Kingsmen, I should have known it was you. What have I told you about fighting?”

Arthur only scowled, glaring up at the bully as they snickered behind the teacher’s back,

“It was self-defense ma’am” Arthur almost growled through gritted teeth, causing the bully to slightly cower behind the adult.

The teacher crossed their arms, “They told me ‘you’ attacked them”

Arthur gestured to Lewis as he looked up at the teacher, “I was defending my friend who couldn’t defend himself” he stated without hesitation.

Lewis jolted and stared at the blond in confusion.

Did he just…?

Lewis felt a strange, comforting warmth in his chest he didn’t quit understand, but it was a good feeling, not like the heat he felt earlier.

 

The teacher looked from Arthur to Lewis with an annoyed impatience. They noticed the scuff on the smaller boy’s face and the tear smudges. With an exasperated sigh, the teacher pinched the bridge of their nose,

“Next time, get an adult. Fights aren’t allowed at school”

Arthur turned his head with a grumble, “Then where were you when he needed help?”

The teacher sighed again,

“I won’t write you up… this time”

They turned to address Lewis, “Go to the nurse’s office to get cleaned up”

Lewis ducked his head but the teacher stopped him, “On second thought, I don’t want you wandering the halls alone”

They looked to their watch before turning to Arthur,

“Would you please take your… _friend_ to the nurses’ office then?”

That strange warmth surged again, making Lewis more confused.

Were they really friends?

Arthur took Lewis’s hand without a word, startling the smaller boy, before turning to walk away.

“And if I hear one more incident with you Mr. Kingsmen, I’ll be having a talk with your uncle… _Again_ ”

They said it like a threat but Arthur knew it wouldn’t make a difference. His uncle’s the one who taught him how to fight in the first place.

Arthur continued to turn away, avoiding eye contact, a slight frown on his face.

“Do I make myself clear?” the teacher sounded annoyed.

“Yes ma’am”

The teacher turned to Lewis, “The same goes for you too”

_“S-sí, m-mahm…”_ Lewis stuttered, causing his accent to grow thicker.

The other kid sneered but shut up as soon as Arthur glared at them, the teacher oblivious, before they headed towards the school.

 

The school was mostly quiet, most of the kids on the playground and the teachers at lunch. Their footsteps echoed as the two boys walked down the hall, passing a few colorful posters that held no meaning.

Arthur remained quiet most of the way to the nurses’ office, Lewis slightly panting as he tried to keep up with the taller boys’ longer strides.

When their destination was in sight, Lewis whispered to his savior,

_“Q-quiero agradecerte…”_

Arthur blinked in confusion, “What?”

_“Th-thank you…”_

“What for?”

Now it was Lewis’s turn to looked confused, _“F-for s-sticking up for me… no one’s ever done that b-before”_

Arthur continued to study the smaller boy, his face softening in sympathy.

“What’s your name?”

_“L-Lewis… Lewis P-Pepper…”_ Lewis shied his face behind Sailor Venus.

“My names Arthur, like the stories” Arthur stuck his left hand out for Lewis to take.

_“W-what stories?”_ Lewis took the hand hesitantly.

“You know, King Arthur and the knights of the round table?” Arthur tried to explain as he pulled his hand back, “You never heard of them?”

As Lewis shook his head, Arthur only pondered. No one else was in the hallway as their footsteps echoed on the linoleum. Lewis flinched when the other boy’s voice broke the silence,

“What’s her name?” Arthur pointed to the doll Lewis was holding. Lewis’s grip tightened on her as he whispered,

_“S-sailor Venus. But her real name is Minako Aino. Her powers are from love and… and b-beauty”_

“That sounds cool. I’ve never watched Sailor Moon”

Arthur smiled, but it wasn’t cruel, it was kind and gentle. Lewis felt his cheeks flush as a smile tugged on his own face before looking down again.

They stopped just outside the nurses’ office, Arthur placing a hand on the smaller boy’s shoulder in a friendly gesture,

“Tell you what, you tell me about Sailor Moon and I’ll tell you about King Arthur. How’s that sound?”

Lewis smiled brightly for a moment before his shoulders drooped, his voice hesitant,

_“But… they said it’s a sh-show for girls…”_

“So? Just cause something is about girls doesn’t mean it’s only for girls”

Lewis didn’t look so sure. Arthur seemed to ponder a moment, as if he was afraid to reveal something about himself. Lewis noticed Arthur’s face seemed less intimidating and more… sad, lonely even.

He quickly looked away when the taller boy looked at him,

“You don’t have to dress a certain way or have masculine interests to be a boy. Just like girls don’t have to like pink or wear dresses to be a girl”

“I love hamsters because they’re cute and awesome, and I met a girl once who loves zombies and creepy things. But that doesn’t make her a boy or me a girl”

Lewis was quiet, thinking over what Arthur was getting at.

When they entered the nurses’ office, Arthur put his hands under Lewis’s arms and, effortlessly, lifted the smaller boy up and onto the little bed in the corner.

Lewis clung to Arthur’s shoulders out of surprise before giggling softly,

_“¡Guauu! You’re really strong!”_

“Nah, you’re just light” he said with a smile.

Arthur sat beside the smaller boy as the nurse cleaned Lewis’s cheek, their legs swinging slightly.

Lewis flinched as it stung, grabbing Arthur’s hand on reaction.

Arthur squeezed it in comfort.

Suddenly, his cheek didn’t hurt as bad.

Arthur helped Lewis down after the nurse put a bandage on his cheek and told them to go back to class.

Lewis never let go of Arthur’s hand and the blond didn’t seem to mind.

When they got back to Lewis’s classroom, Arthur nudged the smaller boy’s shoulder,

“If the swings are full tomorrow, maybe we can play together on the slides?” he suggested, almost shy.

Lewis frowned as he looked away, _“I’m… s-scared of the slides…,”_

They were just a downward fall that you couldn’t stop yourself from.

Arthur didn’t say anything and Lewis feared he blew his chance with their friendship. He was startled as a gentle hand patted his shoulder,

“It’s alright to be scared. If you want, I could go down with you so you won’t be scared”

Lewis just stared at the taller boy before his face broke out into a wide grin and he nodded enthusiastically, making Arthur smile as well.

The blond’s face seemed to glow as some of his loneliness faded.

 

That strange warmth returned and Lewis wandered if this is what it felt like to have a friend.

He hoped so.

As the day ended and Lewis went home, all he could think about was a hero with blond hair.

He had never been so eager to go back to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Spanish sucks so sorry if they aren’t right:  
> Hey!  
> Why are you being mean?  
> Please stop  
> I want to thank you  
> Wow or woohoo
> 
> This is the hold I’d imagine Arthur would use on someone if he needed to:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mHQBQXze8o8
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I picked Sailor Venus because of her powers... she just happens to have Arthur's color scheme purely by coincidence... though I'm sure Lewis would have made the connection... :3


	6. Can we sleep in the van?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pun to scare the nightmares away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta tested, nothing I write is...

They never should have come.

Now, he is alone, but not really.

The being of his guilt loomed over him with bloody knuckles and crackling fire.

The room was almost devoid of noise, except for labored breathing and electronic static.

The TV no longer splayed images of faceless strangers as they committed their own demise, or memories from his childhood he wished he could forget, but of images of a group of four who went into a cave that glowed green.

The same scene repeating over and over of a man falling to his death and blood splattering onto a woman clad in blue, their faces frozen in silent horror and pain.

The temperature had been decreasing gradually over the past hour to where one could see their own breath, but the blond had sweat clinging to his brow, causing his face to twitch from time to time.

A noose hung from the ceiling, swinging as if pushed by a light breeze, the rope creaking.

Arthur stared at it with hollowed eyes, one slightly swollen from where he hit it on a windowsill.

A shadow continued to loom over the smaller man, its glare burning holes into the back of the blond’s head.

Arthur swayed as he continued to stare, the room shifting around him when he wasn’t looking. A pristine razor blade rested on a sink nearby, the light reflecting off the metal suggestively.

Amber eyes drifted over to the bed side table, a pill bottle with no label sitting next to a glass of water on top.

Arthur dragged his flesh hand down his face, smearing blood from his split lip and nose onto his chin and staining his goatee.

All he could smell was burnt fabric and iron, a cracked TV screen crackling in the background with static, images of a green cave and a rotting corpse still playing.

The shadow that hovered near moved so it was standing right in front of the blond.

Arthur refocused his eyes as he looked up into glowing irises set into twin black voids. The ghost leaned forward until they were almost nose to nose with the living man, their hair crackling like a raging inferno, putting off heat that seared the blond’s skin, even from his current distance.

_“So. Arthur, are you going to man up and take responsibility for once in your pathetic life, or are you going to make me decide for you?”_

The ghost’s voice was deep and hollow, every word dripping with venom as they addressed the smaller man.

Arthur only looked down, his tears long since dried up as he continued to study the floor in defeat.

The ghost let out a feral growl, deep and threatening. Arthur didn’t move, too tired and defeated to react. He didn’t even have the energy to feel scared anymore.

He was just soo tired.

The ghost took a step back before turning the smaller man, non-too gently, towards the displays of self-destruction once more.

Arthur’s head was still reeling. Why was his friend doing this? He thought they were past the hate and accusations. He thought Lewis had forgiven him.

His mind tried to argue his current situation, but it was getting harder and harder to deny what he saw and heard…

“Yo-you can’t be L-Lewis..”

The ghost grabbed the blond by the collar of his vest and hoisted the smaller man off the ground, shoving his skull into the others face,

_“Oh, but I am”_

_“I’m the Lewis who used to protect you. I’m the Lewis who had to save you every time you got caught because you were too weak. I’m the Lewis you PUSHED off that cliff. I’m the one who screamed in pain when I hit. I’m the one who had to see the horror on her face as I died. Who bled out in a manner of seconds and felt every, agonizing moment of it!!”_

_“I’M THE LEWIS YOU MURDERED!!!”_

The ghost shoved the blond to the ground, the force of the impact causing the shelves to rattle nearby,

_“And now, I’m the one who’s going to watch you suffer”_

Something was off…

The ghost’s tie was crooked… and their locket… it was… missing…?

Maybe it was his imagination, probably from all the blows to the head and blood loss...

Arthur laid there, too defeated to fight back or even pick himself up off the floor.

A large hand, too hot to the touch, grabbed his prosthetic and yanked Arthur into a sitting position on the floor,

“ _I’m Waiting!”_

_“No one is coming to stop you. Vivi and Mystery would tell you to do it, to get you out of the way. That’s all you’ve ever done is get in our way. So why don’t you do us ALL a favor and end our suffering!”_

That’s when it clicked

Arthur’s eyes widened as he stared at the specter before him, no longer intimidated by their glare.

Vivi would never want him to kill, not even himself. She was pro-life, even doing everything she could for those already dead. She hated exorcisms or any other means that could cause permanent harm to others.

She even felt bad for cultists when their ritual would backfire and get them hurt or killed.

“Y-you’re wrong… y-you’re lying.”

Arthur drug himself to his feet, noticing how the specter took a step back,

“I **know** Lewis. He can’t lie. Lewis never lies, he’s too honest and good hearted. I **know** that.”

The missing locket… Lewis couldn’t go anywhere without his anchor.

The wrinkles in his suit… Lewis would never go anywhere looking so sloppy, even after giving someone the beating of their lifetime, he still would look pristine, unless he or one of his friends were hurt…

And if Lewis hadn’t forgiven him, he wouldn’t have said he had… He wouldn’t have lied!

“You’re Not Lewis!”

The room around him gave a loud groan of protest, the walls creaking and the pictures trembling.

The ghost (not Lewis) changed in appearance, their form shrinking. A man he did not recognize, looking like he was from the late 19th century, glared at the blond, but it was more out of frustration and defeat than hatred.

The specter then vanished, seeping into the ceiling vent like smoke, the smell of sulfur filling the air.

The door leading into the hallway, the one door that had been locked while he was trapped, flung open and blue and white tackled the blond to the ground.

“Arthur…!” Vivi buried her face in the crook of his neck as she hugged him close, “We tried to get here sooner…” her voice wavered as if she was trying not to cry.

Arthur only looked at his girlfriend tiredly, his arms still hung loose at his sides. Lewis hovered off to the side, his form flickering from his emotions, his head bowed so his hair hid his eyes.

Mystery whined as he licked at his charge’s face and flesh hand. Arthur sighed as he scratched at the canine’s chin before turning to Vivi,

“I… got caught again…?” it was more of a statement than a question.

Vivi squeezed the blond tighter, nuzzling into his hair,

“I’m so sorry Artie. We had no idea this would happen”

Lewis and Mystery had gone to check out the ‘supposed’ haunted room that made people kill themselves while Arthur and Vivi went to another room they had rented for the night.

They were going to join the others but, as soon as Vivi stepped out, the door slammed shut in the blond’s face, locking him in.

Only then did the room number plaque change, revealing the room Arthur was trapped in was the room they had come to investigate.

The Skulls knew they had only an hour and did everything they could to get to their friend.

But the spirit was stronger than they thought, preventing Lewis from fazing in. It was even immune to Mystery’s power and Vivi’s magic.

The walls would ‘heal’ as soon as they busted a hole in one, and the door acted as if it was made of built proof glass, their attacks bouncing off of it without leaving a scratch.

It wasn’t long before a small, old fashioned TV set on a wheeled cart showed up did they pause in their efforts, able to see what hell their friend was suffering.

Mystery whined again as Arthur continued to pet his fur, the blond’s eyes almost devoid of emotion,

“W-we saw everything. That monster said… he ‘wanted an audience’ ” Vivi whispered as Mystery growled.

It was disgusting to think that any being would enjoy using someone’s greatest fears and regrets to torture them until they ended their own life.

Vivi pulled back slightly, looking over her shoulder to their spectral boyfriend with a sorrowful glance.

Arthur looked up as Lewis approached. But the ghost remained just out of arms reach, his hair still hiding his face, his shoulders trembling. Vivi stood as she helped the blond to his feet.

The ghost finally lifted his face as Arthur looked at him.

Lewis had a horrified and pained look on his skull, his eye sockets wide as twin tears tracks flowed down his cheek-bones,

_“A-Arthur… I-I…”_

Arthur flinched but it wasn’t out of fear, though the ghost didn’t see it like that,

“It’s… it’s okay Lew. You don’t have to say… It wasn’t you...I'm sorry it took me so long to notice"

The ghost looked unsure as his hands flexed as if he wanted to grab onto something. He floated up to the smaller man, dwarfing his friend,

_“I-I… it…”_ Lewis squeezed his eyes shut as his whole body shook. The ghost knelt down so he was shorter than his friend, grabbing Arthur by his shoulders lightly but firmly, _“Please, p-please believes me… I would N-Never… those things he said… I-I…”_

The ghost was startled as Arthur rested his flesh hand over his anchor, calming its rapid pulsing as he rubbed his thumb over it,

“I know you Lew. I know you would never hurt me. I love ya big guy, I always have and, I always will”

The ghost stared into amber eyes, looking for any doubt.

With a sorrowful moan, Lewis pulled his friend into a gentle yet fierce hug, wrapping his massive arms around the smaller man protectively.

Arthur rested his head on the ghost’s shoulder, sighing deeply as he let the specter’s scent and warmth wash over him.

He felt Vivi press into his back, wrapping her small hands into his tattered vest.

Arthur knew they weren’t going to stay here tonight, but he was very tired, and the weight of the situation was still heavy.

Arthur cracked open an eye as he mumbled into the ghost’s shoulder,

“I should make a complaint to the manager… the service here is lousy… and there wasn’t any soap in the bathroom…”

Lewis snapped his eyes open and squeezed a little tighter before whispering in response,

_“Dirty bastards”_

Arthur smiled tiredly as Lewis caught on to the joke, going almost limp in the ghost’s hold, Vivi snickered as Mystery groaned.

His friends were going to be okay.

He was safe with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the move 1408 (with John Cusack cause he's my fave) and a ghost story (that's name escapes me all of a sudden) where the only way to free yourself from the ghost's hold was to call it out on its illusions, forcing it to let you go.


	7. Forgetting Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre cave

“Arthur?”

The garage was practically deserted, most of the workers on their lunch break.

Vivi’s footsteps echoed on the concrete as she walked towards the front desk.

The sound of wheels rolling across the floor cut the silence, a stout mechanic in a wheeled chair leaning around his office door to see who was calling.

Vivi saw the older mechanic and smiled,

“Hey Uncle Lance~” she waved cheerfully.

“Afternoon” Lance nodded in greeting, “Anythin I can do fer ya?”

Vivi looked a little nervous, causing Lance to raise a bushy eyebrow,

“Well… is, is Arthur here?” Vivi averted her eyes, looking at a poster as if it were interesting.

Lance jumped from his seat, causing the chair to roll back towards his desk as he walked towards the wall. He leaned a shoulder on it as he crossed his arms,

“He is” he glanced at the clock, knowing his nephew forgot about his lunch break, “Any reason ya need em?”

Vivi fumbled with her glasses to give an excuse to not look the other in the eye,

“No reason, I just… had a question for him, that’s all”

Must be something serious if she was beating around the bush, especially with Lance,

“He’s in back” the stout man pointed a thumb over his shoulder, “Kid’s spose ta be on his break, but I’m sure he fergot. Why don’t ya make sure he’s actually taken a break for me?”

Some of the tension in the bluenette’s shoulders seemed to lift as she gave an appreciative smile,

“Thanks Uncle Lance, I’ll check on him for you”

Lance only gave a nod before going back to his office, closing the door.

Seems the kids got something they need to work out.

 

Arthur had his own work room in the back of the shop where he could work on his personal projects that were too big for his home.

It was also so he didn’t burn his own home down, or keep a certain purple themed room-mate awake at night when he couldn’t sleep.

It was a large, rectangular room with a high ceiling, metal shelves lining the walls and a few acting as dividers.

The shelves were all full, cluttered with boxes and tools, and nothing labeled.

There was a system here… but only Arthur could follow it.

The floor was littered with scattered odds and ends, as if some machine had thrown up after a scuffle with a blender.

 

“Arthur?”

Vivi stood at the doorway, hearing a muffle of sound coming from somewhere in the chaos.

A small ball of fur darted around Vivi’s feet as she entered. Galahad had at least half a dozen screws and bolts stuffed in his cheeks, but he still was trying to fit more in.

Vivi paused to crouch down and scratch the hamster on the top of his head,

“Hey Galaham, have you seen Arthur?”

Galahad chittered in bliss from the scratches before turning and zooming under a shelf and growling loudly for her to follow.

Vivi giggled before walking around the shelf and dozens of scrap metal and dropped tools, before seeing the lanky blond hunched over a work bench, large headphones over his ears.

 

Vivi approached her friend hesitantly.

Usually, she would take advantage of his distraction. But she didn’t feel like pranking anyone right now, especially her best friend.

Arthur was sketching something with a smile on his face, oblivious to the world around him.

A small tap on his shoulder made Arthur jump slightly. The blond took his headphones off as he turned, thinking it was his uncle, only to squeak in surprise,

“V-Vivi!” he hurriedly covered his sketches with other blueprints, “W-what are you doing here?”

Vivi just stared at the floor, grabbing the hem of her skirt in a nervous habit.

“Hey Artie”

Okay, something was up. She never greeted him so… passively.

“Vivi? Is something wrong?”

She had his full attention now, and she wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.

Galahad had spit the bolts out he was carrying and started pawing at Vivi’s blue stocking, growling loudly.

Vivi picked Galahad up and started scratching at his ears distractedly,

“I… I need to talk to you”

Arthur pulled the headphones off and set them aside,

“Kay, shoot”

Vivi continued to pet the hamster she was holding,

“You’ve known Lewis for a long time now. You know how he is right?”

Arthur took note how she was avoiding his eyes as he stood from his workbench to face her,

“Well, I should hope so, I’ve known the guy since he was a little Sailor Soldier” Arthur chuckled, leaning back against the bench, scratching his cheek.

Vivi’s eyes glanced at the few photos Arthur had on a peg board above his table. One of him and Lewis when they were little and a few of the four of them together.

“You’re stalling Vi”

The bluenette huffed, looking at her friend,

“What would you say if I said I… liked him…?”

Arthur lifted a heart shaped eyebrow quizzically,

“Well, ya, we’re all friends after all”

Vivi shut her eyes and took a deep breath; she could do this,

“I mean… I like, like him… a lot. Not just as a friend… I mean, I do like him as a friend but I’d like to be more than that… but still be friends… Not that only being friends is a bad thing… Do you see what I’m trying to say?”

Arthur had to suppress a chuckle as Vivi tended to ramble when something was bothering her.

Vivi was startled when two hands rested on her shoulders,

“I get it, I really do” Arthur smiled warmly, “You should tell him.”

Vivi took a step back, clutching Galahad closer as her tone grew worried,

 

“But, you know how I am… I’m loud, blunt and rude most times… I never stop when I get going… even you have a hard time keeping up with me sometimes… How can I expect Lew to put up with that even more so than he already does?”

She paused as her shoulders seemed to droop,

“I like how things are now, I don’t want to screw everything up”

Galahad nuzzled her finger, trying to calm his Artie’s friend. Vivi continued to frown,

“I don’t want to scare him off… like I did with Tony”

She remembers how that disaster went.

“I remember that guy, Tony the Tiger” Arthur snickered.

“Ya, he hated that nickname” Vivi seemed to laugh but it faded just as fast as it started.

“All the more reason to call him by it” Arthur put a hand on Vivi’s shoulder again so she’d look at him, “If he was dumb enough to ditch you, he deserves all the punny nicknames we can think of”

Galahad had crawled up onto Vivi’s shoulder before Arthur picked him up and placed the little hamster on his workbench. He turned back to his friend,

“I know you Vi, and I know Lewis, and I know that he cares about you as much as you do him”

 The bluenette still looked unconvinced,

**“** What if it doesn’t work out? I don’t want to ruin our friendship!”

Arthur shook his head slightly in amusement, having already had a similar conversation with their larger companion recently,

“Vi, we’ll still be friends, no matter what” Arthur smiled sincerely, “you can’t scare us away”

Vivi found herself mimicking his smile, finding the smudge of grime on his face amusing and yet, charming, at the same time.

Before Arthur could protest, the bluenette wrapped her arms around his lean frame,

“Thanks Artie, you’re the best friend anyone would kill for” her voice was muffled in his chest.

The blond squirmed a little as her nuzzling tickled his ribs,

“A- anytime, Vi~”

They both stood there a little longer, before Vivi finally pulled back.

She gave her friend the biggest smile before lightly punching him in the left shoulder,

“You better not tell anyone about this” she threatened with fake sternness.

“My lips are sealed” Arthur gestured with his hands as if he were zipping his mouth shut, “not even the dead could pry it out of me”

Galahad growled loudly from the bench top, crossing his little paws over his heart as he swore secrecy too, making both humans smile.

“Well, I gotta head back to work, Duet doesn’t mind when I’m late, but I don’t want to make a habit of it”

With one finale wave, Vivi turned and headed back out the front, leaving Arthur to get back to his blueprints.

She felt so much lighter all of the sudden, Arthur had really helped her out.

But, at the same time, it felt like she was leaving something out.

The bluenette only shook her head. She’d figure it out later she told herself.

 

Arthur sighed as he watched his friend leave, his smile turning sad.

Galahad growled softly as he felt Arthur’s mood change.

The blond turned back to his workbench, pushing the blueprints off the sketch he was working on.

There were several doodles of different projects littering the paper but, in the middle, there was a detailed sketch of two of the most important people in his life, smiling back at him.

Arthur sighed before rolling the paper up and putting it in a drawer, away from view,

“Good luck guys, you were meant for each other… and I’ll stay out of the way”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Step one: attempt a drabble  
> Step two: no angst  
> Failed step two, return to step one...  
> >:V


	8. Trees of White and Purple Roses too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short... :/

The loose gravel crunched as is shifted around, mounding up as a small white tree forced its way up, out of the ground.

Pink eyes glistened in the moonlight, scanning their surroundings.

It was late and the road was deserted of traffic.

A tired sigh echoed as a tall figure emerged from the gravel on the side of the road.

Her hair was as white as the surface of the moon and her skin as vibrant as the ocean's depths.

The tall figure stooped down to retrieve a few flower petals that rested on the ground, as if they had been purposefully left there.

 

A large hand caressed the petals before crushing them in their grasp.

Pink eyes glanced around with purpose.

There were tire tracks in the loose dirt and gravel, a large vehicle having been parked here not long ago before heading east.

She blinked before looking to her left, facing a guard rail and cliff face.

Lights twinkled in the distance, a small town in the nearby canyon.

Pink lips parted into a dark smile, eyes glistening.

Humans and their weak structures.

She could level every building with ease, no one able to oppose her strength.

But he could escape among the chaos.

She needed leverage.

Her eyes flashed.

The red lotus wasn’t the only flower she found.

Glancing around once more, the tall figure sunk down into the ground as if it were water, a few red petals drifting on the breeze the only indication someone was there.

 

A withered sunflower trembled in her shadow.

The flowers reflected a person’s life force.

The blue one was missing, but no matter. Two more still remained.

The rose looked faded and pulsed with energy, a sign of uncertainty and sadness as well as rage.

A ghost’s emotions dangerous and hard to predict.

Not worth risking.

The sunflower though…

Pink lips parted into a grin, sharp teeth glistening.

 

The flower was twisted, as if put under immense pressure.

The pedals were bent and trembling, some tattered and dark while some remained whole and bright.

It smelled of fear and guilt.

A damaged flower for a damaged soul.

The sunflower shuddered as she grasped it non-to gently, a few pedals falling back to the ground.

This could be fun~


	9. Why are hotels always cold?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw this picture today:
> 
> http://drisrt.tumblr.com/post/149256217546/find-you-a-leg-boyfriend
> 
> and immediately thought of MSA

There was an echoing sigh as two magenta orbs alighted inside a barren skull.

Lewis blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting to the dark.

It was still early, the sun having not risen yet.

So, what awoke him?

Movement on his right caught the specter’s attention.

Lifting his skull up, Lewis could see a mop of blond hair nestled against his chest.

Arthur was pressed into the ghost’s side, one leg draped over Lewis’s. The blond shivered before nuzzling closer, his only arm hugged to his own chest, trying to stay warm.

Lewis turned his gaze to his left.

Vivi had her back to her boys, Mystery laying on her feet.

Lewis had to suppress a chuckle. Vivi had stolen all the blankets again, wrapped up in them like a cocoon.

Another shiver brought his attention to his more frail companion.

Arthur’s face had a frown on it, as if he was fighting to stay asleep.

Gently, so as not to wake him, Lewis pulled the blond till he was laying on his chest. The ghost stopped moving when Arthur grunted. When he fell silent, Lewis turned, keeping his friend against his chest.

Arthur was now in the middle of the hotel bed, a large arm draped over him and their bluenette.

Vivi mumbled in her sleep as she rolled over and snuggled into Arthur’s back.

Lewis smiled as he nuzzled into blond hair, increasing his temperature until his friend stopped shivering.

Small legs tangled with longer ones before everyone fell still, the only sound being calm breathing.

It didn’t really matter who slept where in the bed, as long as they were together when they awoke each day.


	10. He's gone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mind was not in a pretty place... sorry Arthur

Lewis felt a strong shove to his chest, which caused him to freeze, his mind going blank in fear.

It only lasted a moment, but his mind reeled from it even after he was shoved a few feet and fell to the floor with a thud.

There was a flash of light, causing everyone to cover their eyes.

When the light faded, everyone looked around in confusion.

There was a scorch mark on the floor where the ghost had been standing, along with a few pieces of charred clothing and metal.

But, what got their attention was the bright orange vest, the fabric smoldering and tattered, a broken star pin lying beside it.

Arthur was nowhere to be seen.

Vivi’s eyes were wide, not looking away from the scorch mark. Lewis only looked at it in confusion, not understanding what had happened.

Mystery was the first to shake himself from the shock, turning back towards the monster that had cast the spell.

The cloaked figure looked confused as well, as if he hadn’t expected that to happen. His confusion turned to fear though as a dog transformed into a nightmarish beast the size of a bear, plowing into him and pinning him to the ground.

The man screamed as a huge muzzle, filled with jagged teeth and dripping with saliva, snapped a few inches from his face.

**“What Have You DONE!!!”** the beast roared, his voice low and distorted with raw emotion.

The spell caster only shook with terror, shaking his head vigorously. He knew he soiled himself as the kitsune snapped its jaws in his face again before blabbering out in a shrieked tone,

“I-I-I d-don’t kn-kn-know!!!  I wassaiming fortheghost!!”

Mystery could see in his wide eyes that there was no lie. The moron really had no idea what he had done to the mechanic.

The kitsune roared again in anger and despair, his tails thrashing around, causing the man to abruptly pass out beneath him.

Mystery’s roars soon died into mournful whines, his head hung low as he turned to his remaining charges.

Vivi was on her knees, holding the tattered vest between her hands with a look of disbelief on her face.

Lewis was staring at the scorch mark still, his hand resting on his chest where he’d been pushed, twice, by the same man.

The first time had killed him. But this time, it had most likely saved him.

Giant claws clicked on the cemented floor as Mystery approached the bluenette, meeting her eye.

Vivi’s voice was hoarse, trying to hold herself together, “We… we can find him… he’s… it didn’t…”

Mystery could see she was on the verge of shock, the same look in her eye as when she found the blond in a puddle of his own blood, precious fluids draining from a missing limb.

Mystery dropped down to his belly, an active sign of helplessness and defeat,

“I can’t feel him Vivienne… he’s…”

He didn’t get the chance to finish, Vivi stumbling to her feet, shaking her fists angrily,

“Don’t you say it! He’s not! He…” her voice began to crack, tears streaming down her cheeks, “He always makes it… he… he can’t b-be…”

The fight in her vanished as quickly as it came, falling to her knees and crying, hugging the vest to her chest.

Mystery whimpered as he sat up, gently wrapping his tails around her delicate form, hugging her close as she buried her face in his fur,

“I’m… I’m sorry Vivienne… he’s gone…”

 

The canine had no idea what to expect from Lewis now… the ghost had claimed to hate Arthur… so very much…

The ghost continued to stare, his expression blank, but his mind was in chaos.

Arthur saved him?

Lewis had never been able to believe the truth of what happened in the cave. They had tried countless times to explain how it hadn't been Arthur’s fault, but the ghost had always gotten defensive on the subject… that is, when he didn’t lose his temper.

Eventually, Arthur had given up. The resignation in his posture clear for all to see.

Mystery admitted that, watching Lewis and Vivi struggle since that night had not been the hardest thing… it had been watching Arthur.

The decline in the blond’s health and happiness had been clearly visible. He had become thinner, his walk slow and heavy, and his eyes had dulled and lost their cheerfulness and hope… it was like his life had been slowly drained right out of him.

Arthur had driven himself so hard to find his missing friend. But, once they had been reunited, he seemed unable to cope with living alongside Lewis when the ghost wouldn't even look at him.

He had started to take more shifts at work, trying to keep himself busy and away from home, asking Lance to let him take the house calls and drive the tow-truck out when they needed to pick-up a car… anything that would get him away from the cold demeanor of the betrayed spirit.

It had been terrible for the canine and Vivi to witness… but nothing they could do or say would convince Lewis, and they couldn’t help Arthur the way he needed… all they had been able to do was watch them both fall apart. 

 

Lewis continued to stare at the burns and chard clothing, his demeanor cold and emotionless. Why should he care? Arthur killed him… he'd given up on ever forgiving him… if the traitor was gone then, so much the better, right?

But, another part of him felt differently, wincing slightly as he felt a growing coldness in his chest.

Had he really given up on Arthur so much that he didn’t even care he was gone?

But… Arthur had thrown him out of the way…. Why would a traitor do that?

The ghost felt deeply confused by these thoughts and emotions, feeling utterly torn about the whole thing.

The kitsune brushed a tail around the ghost’s shoulders, causing the specter to raise his gaze up to meet red eyes.

Lewis stiffly walked into the embrace, hugging around the canine’s chest without a word, just wanting to be hugged, though he wasn't sure why.

Mystery whined softly as he looked at the ghost, who had buried his skull in his white fur, his shoulders beginning to tremble.

The kitsune could feel the overwhelming grief from both the girl and the ghost, though Lewis’s seemed heavier.

Could it be that Lewis had finally realized he had been wrong? That his hatred and anger had been misplaced?

Not that it mattered… if that was the case, it was too little too late.

If Arthur’s last act on this plain of existence, despite everything he had suffered through, had been to save Lewis and show him that he had always been willing to give his life for him, then surely the ghost would realize now that he had been wrong… so very wrong. 

The canine brought his enormous head around to nuzzle the ghost and girl.

Lewis lifted his skull, their eyes locking for a moment before asking, _"Mystery… why… why did he...?"_

Mystery sighed, "Why did Arthur push you?"

The ghost nodded, looking up at him, his pupils having shrunk to small pinpricks and on the verge of tears.

Mystery flicked his ears, gently using one of his tails to secure Vivi as he shifted to better face the ghost,

"Because Lewis, he wanted to save you. That's what he'd have always done for you."

Lewis looked at him, his eyes wide, but not seeing anything but that night _, "But… what about…?"_

Mystery shook his head, his glasses flashing in the magenta glow, "I've tried to tell you many times now… He never betrayed you… he was unable to stop what happened… he'd sooner have threw himself off that cliff than let that happen to you willingly."

The ghost shuddered as he remembered the sheer terror and pain of that night. His final moments.

" _But… he laughed…"_

Mystery almost growled, having explained this countless times but it always falling on deaf ears,

"It was not Arthur that did that… the demon was the one who pushed you… and forced Arthur to watch."

There was a long pause, the only sound coming from Vivi’s labored breathing and muffled sobs.

" _So…,”_ the ghost’s face grew horrified as realization sunk in, _“Arthur… couldn't have done anything to stop it…?"_

Mystery shook his head, "In truth, he almost died himself, the demon draining him of his energy and life, until I removed it the only way I could.”

Mystery closed his eyes, not wanting to see the scorch mark on the floor or the tear filled eyes of the ghost,

“I know you were not there… But Arthur nearly died several times that night and the few that followed. Mostly from the shock and blood lose, his body tried to shut down permanently, not to mention the damage done to his soul. He could not walk properly after he was released from the hospital. And, unknown to them, I had to keep a vigilant eye out for rogue spirits and demons that were attracted to his bleeding soul."

Lewis made a noise similar to a hiccupping sob, leaning back a little. This was the first time he had actually listened to the canine about this. And, the truth was starting to dawn on him…

Could he have been wrong?

Mystery opened his eyes as he felt the ghost’s grip tighten, "We were all hurt that day, one way or another, but it was not Arthur’s fault… do you understand that now?"

Lewis only nodded slowly, his eye sockets wide and unseeing.

Mystery sighed, knowing that it was too late for forgiveness from anyone now, but if he was able to clear Arthur’s name in the eyes of the one he cared about the most… he would feel a little better about all that had happened… he felt that he owed Arthur that much for his failure to save him, that night… and now.

Lewis stiffened suddenly, his eye sockets spilling more tears, " _So… h-he threw me out of the way... not caring about himself...? He... he disappeared so he could save me?"_

All those times Arthur coming to his aid flashed through his mind, each one adding a crack to his anchor.

Mystery only nodded slowly, his collar jingling, "Yes Lewis, that’s why."

Lewis pressed himself into the kitsune’s furry chest once more, his head reeling as he started to realize the depth of how wrong he'd been.

There were pained gasps from the ghost, as if he were having trouble breathing from lungs he no longer had,

_“He... He was innocent!”_

All this time, Arthur had never given up on him, had been supporting him, and he drove him to his death.

_“I-I... He never... I-I blamed him… I made him think..."_

Mystery whined softly, wrapping the rest of his tails around his two remaining charges and hugging them as close as he could.

Vivi was limp, her breathing slow, most likely having passed out from overwhelming grief.  
Lewis remained stiff, his whole body trembling.

 If Arthur hadn't saved him…? He would have never believed anything they said and his 'hatred' for the blond would have continued to burn on… and he knew it.

_"M-mystery… wha… what do I do? I don't want him g-gone… I never... I never told him..."_ Lewis continued to ramble as he sobbed, his voice distorted as tears poured down his cheek bones and soaked into white fur. 

Mystery nuzzled the ghost to shush him, whispering softly, "Forgive him."

The ghost whimpered, _"But… that won’t bring him b-back…"_

The kitsune shook his head, "No, it won't, but it might help."

Lewis openly wailed, his voice echoing and broken.

Arthur couldn't be gone…

Lewis was so distraught, the truth feeling like hot iron being stabbed into his broken heart. All he wanted to do was cling to Arthur and beg for forgiveness… but Arthur wasn't there… and he wasn’t coming back. 

He clung to the kitsune, sobbing harder now…

Why hadn’t he listened?! Why didn't he believe him?! This whole time, he treated him like dirt...

Now, he'd never see the blond again… never say sorry, never feel that warm safety of playing games or music with him again… see his smile… hear his laugh…

He’s gone…

The ghost winced as he felt an intense shooting pain in his chest where his heart would be, like a stalagmite made of dry ice, so cold it burned.

He could only imagine if this was the same pain that Arthur felt every time he saw him… every time he was ignored, glared at or insulted… reminded of a betrayal he never committed, reminded that he had failed to protect his friend.

The ghost clung to the canine almost painfully, sobbing uncontrollably, the sound of glass cracking almost deafening.

Now he understood… he knew the pain he had been putting Arthur through, and now he could never say sorry, never make things right… his friend was gone and Lewis knew he was never going to be able to forgive himself for his mistake.

_“What have I done…?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone, please add to this. Don't let this monster (me) leave it here.
> 
> I've read many AU's where the gang meets alternate versions of themselves.  
> Maybe Arthur was transported to such a place and the others are incapable of knowing, the multiverse theory just that, a theory.
> 
> don't let is end like this...


	11. Just a week...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This could be placed before the ghost video...

The rustling of cloths being stuffed into a bag could be heard in the otherwise quiet apartment.

Lance Kingsmen leaned against a door frame, his arms crossed and an un-readable expression on his face.

Arthur moved about the room, grabbing things and stuffing them into a duffle bag.

He paused when he grabbed a zip-lock bag full of pill bottles, an annoyed look in his eye.

Arthur flinched when a gruff voice broke the silence,

“Am I interruptin somethin?”

Arthur hastily shoved the small bag into his duffle, as if he was embarrassed by them. He didn’t answer the stout man as he continued to collect things.

Lance huffed in annoyance when Arthur sat down at his desk and began to fiddle with his laptop, the overstuffed bag left on his bed.

“Ya missed supper again…”

Arthur didn’t answer, continuing to tap away on his computer.

Lance grumbled, knowing his nephew was listening,

“You’ve only been home a few weeks. You’re still recoverin…”

Arthur continued to type away, his shoulders hunched,

“I’ll only be gone a week… two at the most…” he responded flatly.

Lance approached the younger mechanic, placing his hand on his shoulder. Arthur flinched from the touch.

Lance tried to ignore the reaction, asking gruffly,

“Ya know, at some point, ya need ta ask yur’self somethin. Who are ya doin this fer?”

Arthur cringed but didn’t answer.

Lance continued, glancing at the computer and the map displayed on the screen,

“Is it fer blue? Even though she don’t remember…?”

No answer.

“The Pepper folks…?”

Arthur’s back was stiff, his shoulders slightly trembling,

“Yurself?”

Arthur snapped the lap-top shut, spinning around to face the shorter man,

“I’m doing it for everyone, okay!” he snapped, the agitation clear in his voice.

“Even at the expense of yurself?” Lance asked calmly.

“I don’t know! Something happened and… I don’t know…”

Arthur took a deep breath through his nose before he realized he had yelled at his uncle. He looked down to the floor as his shoulders drooped,

“S-sorry Uncle Lance. I didn’t…”

Lance wasn’t fazed by the outburst, knowing how stressed his nephew was,

“No one likes see’in ya hurt, includin me.”

Arthur trembled before turning back to his lap-top, opening it up and looking at the map once more,

“It’s just… Mystery says we were attacked… but that we escaped.”

Lance remained silent, watching as the younger blond continued to search over the map, highlighting different possible locations to search. Arthur continued,

“Lewis is stronger than me… in every way. He couldn’t have been killed. If I’m alive… that means he has to be alive too…”

Lance squeezed Arthur’s shoulder as the younger man leaned back in his chair, a distant look in his eyes,

“Something affected our minds… We both forgot that night, but Vivi was effected more… I mean, how does someone forget the one they love the most?” Arthur turned to his uncle as if he could answer him.

Lance watched on as Arthur’s eyes seemed to get wider, the worry lines doubling on his face,

“What if… what if Lewis forgot too…?”

“He had told me he didn’t remember anything from before the Peppers. Only that he was hurt and on the run. But, from what, he wasn’t sure.”

Arthur brought his flesh hand up to clutch at his uncle’s hand that was on his shoulder, a haunted look in his eye,

“What if… what if he’s hurt… what if he’s lost, and trying to find us…? What if he forgot who we are and is on the run again…?”

Lance couldn’t stand seeing his family so conflicted anymore. Arthur sobbed as Lance pulled him into a firm hug,

“I-I… I can’t leave him out there… scared and alone… I… I have to find him, even if he doesn’t remember me.”

Arthur hugged his uncle fiercely, his voice cracking,

“He n-needs to know… He s-still has a home... he’s s-still loved… a-and I owe him… I owe him e-everything…”

Lance hugged him tighter, speaking as gently as he could,

“I’ll help ya kid, but ya gotta let me.”

After a while, Lance pulled back to look his nephew in the eyes,

“And I don’t think starvin yurself is gonna help anyone.”

Arthur only nodded, whipping at his eyes. Lance squeezed his shoulder again,

“I’ll order the pizza.”


	12. He's gone... (part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an attempted continuance of chapter 10...
> 
> Sorry if it feels meh...

There was light peeking in through the broken widows of the old warehouse, dust floating up as it was charged by the heat rays and beginning to dance on the faint air currents.

Lewis lifted his skull away from white fur that was matted from dried tears.

The ghost’s eye sockets remained dark, his skull left bare. Lewis felt as though he had been buried under an avalanche of rocks, the weight crushing him, and he was soo tired.

Empty eye sockets met red eyes, Mystery’s glasses reflecting light as he turned his head when he felt movement.

At some point, Mystery had laid down on his side, curling his body and tails around his remaining charges, tucking them against his side.

Vivi remained motionless with her eyes half lidded, dark circles under her eyes and her skin pale.

Lewis continued to look about himself, almost in a daze.

The sun was up. That meant they had been there all night.

There was a man in a dirty cloak, breathing heavily on the floor, red tendrils of light from a simple binding spell wrapped tightly around his whole body like a cocoon.

The ghost didn’t pay mind to any of these things though, his empty eyes staring at a smudged soot mark on the floor nearby.

A rush of grief nearly knocked him over as the events of the night before came flooding back, the ghost’s form flickering erratically.

Lewis grabbed his anchor and held it close, the blue surface cold to the touch and on the verge of shattering.

A large tail slowly wrapped around the ghost’s wrist gently, causing the specter to look into red eyes once more,

“Please, whatever you’re thinking, don’t…” Mystery’s voice was pleading, having seen the same look in amber eyes not too long ago.

But, even if Mystery had an idea as to what he was thinking, Lewis didn’t, his thoughts clouded and full of static.

Mystery took a deep breath, his ribs expanding and retracting, causing Vivi to shift,

“We need to move. We can’t stay here. We need to go home. There are things… there are things we need to do.” The canine’s voice cracked, but he forced the tears away.

Mystery sighed when there was no reaction, slowly standing. He wrapped a tail around Lewis and Vivi and helped them to their feet.

Vivi’s face remained blank as she clutched an orange vest close, her hair a mess and tear tracks on her cheeks.

Something metal flashed on the floor, causing the ghost to look down.

A broken star pin laid near the scorch mark, broken into several pieces.

Lewis sunk to his knees as shaky hands collected the fractured pieces. He laid it out in his palm, lining the pieces up where they belonged, the back of the pin facing up.

Using his fire, the pin glowed as magenta light filled all the cracks, fusing the pieces back together.

On the back, it said ‘ _You’re a Super Star’_

Tears fogged his vision as his voice echoed,

_“I-I…I gave him th-this…”_ the ghost slowly lifted his skull up but wasn’t looking at anyone,

_“I-I n-never knew h-he kept it… I-I… I didn’t even n-notice…”_

Arthur had taken Lewis to his first arcade, Uncle Lance having given him a roll of quarters. Arthur had split the roll with him. They were there for a few hours, playing all the games they could. By the end of the night, they had a hand full of tickets.

Arthur had been eyeing the star pin in the prize case but pretended that he wasn’t. But Lewis had noticed.

Lewis readily gave his tickets to the lady behind the counter for it.

It was a silly trinket, but the look on Arthur’s face when the smaller boy had given it to him. You would have thought Lewis had handed him rare treasure.

But, to him, it was treasure.

Lewis’s shoulders started to tremble, the ghost making a noise close to someone hyperventilating.

Vivi stumbled on her feet and walked stiffly over to the ghost without a word and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Lewis wailed as he buried his skull into her scarf.

Mystery whined softly.

They may never recover from this…

 

* * *

 

 

Several days had passed.

Lewis had managed to drive them home, no one having said a word.

Mystery destroyed the object the amateur spell caster had used and whipped his memories, leaving him near a police station.

He would have happily charged the monster with murder, but who would believe them?

There was no body…

Vivi went to her bedroom, locking the door.

Mystery laid just outside her room, his pleas and whines being ignored.

Lewis tried to busy himself, moving through the apartment, cleaning.

Mystery lost count on how many times the ghost re-organized the kitchen. Lewis was re-arranging the furniture for the sixth time before the canine was able to get his attention.

Vivi hadn’t come out or eaten and the kitsune was becoming more worried.

Lewis fazed through the door and unlocked it. As soon as the door was open, Mystery forced his way in and jumped on the bed.

Vivi was curled up with a blanket wrapped around her.

She wasn’t sleeping. She was just, lying there, not moving.

Mystery whined softly, watching the ghost leave and then return with food and water.

She didn’t respond when a plate of food and a glass of water were placed on the bedside table.

Lewis sat weightlessly on the edge of the bed before carding his fingers through blue hair.

She looked empty.

Lewis knew how she felt.

He felt it the moment after he was pushed.

The ghost could always feel his living companions, no matter where they were. But Arthur’s was always a stronger presence.

He didn’t know if it was because of the damaged aura or if it was something else, but he used it to track the blond’s every move, keeping tabs on him since he didn’t trust him.

The ghost could feel Vivi too. It was always a warm pulse to let him know she was close and alive.

But now, it was cold.

And, to make it worse, he couldn’t feel Arthur anymore. The pulse he had felt from him, always telling him where the mechanic was, was replaced with an overwhelming emptiness.

“L-ew” Vivi’s voice cracked from lack of use.

Mystery perked as Vivi pulled herself up to lean against the headboard, the orange vest resting in her lap.

The bluenette clutched the vest tightly, the circles under her eyes looking darker against her pale skin,

“I… I’m scared…”

Lewis rested his hand over hers and squeezed it gently, trying to send her comfort. But, he froze on her next words,

“I don’t want to forget… Please, don’t let me forget…”

Mystery whined louder as new tears filled her eyes.

She doesn't know if this is what it had felt like when Lewis had died because she didn't remember him until after he came back.

But the feeling of emptiness was the same.

Lewis only pulled her close, wanting to comfort her and wanting to be held. His voice became distorted as he sobbed,

_“I’m sorry… so sorry…”_

She knew the apology wasn’t for her alone.

Mystery spoke calmly, but his voice was still heavy with grief,

“Arthur wouldn’t want you to give up… He… he always pulled through for us, even after the cave.”

Pulling through and hanging on by a thread were two different things but the kitsune wasn’t going to bring that up now.

Mystery nuzzled himself into his charge’s laps,

“We can only move forward. After all, Arthur gave everything to save Lewis. Giving up would only insult his last act.”

Lewis shuddered but only nodded, hugging the canine and Vivi close.

 

* * *

 

Almost two weeks had gone by.

Vivi started going back to work to keep herself busy.

Her smile was more forced and her eyes weren’t as bright as before and they probably never would be again.

They told Lance what happened. The older mechanic was a mess, having closed down the shop for the time being.

But, without a body, the only thing they could do was file a missing person’s report.

But, he didn’t blame them, only himself. He knew his nephew was a selfless person, so it didn’t surprise him. But it still hurt.

 

Lewis hated himself.

His heart hurt more now than it did when he believed his friend had betrayed him.

Gods, to think he had actually convinced himself that he wanted Arthur dead… that they’d be better off if the blond was gone…

More tears spilled down his cheek-bones, glowing faintly as he tuned his violin for the umpteenth time.

Maybe this was his punishment… His own personal hell for wanting such a thing…

Well… he got what he asked for, but it was far from what he wanted…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a firm believer that Arthur is the linchpin of the group.  
> Even though I tend to make him suffer in Every. Thing. I. Post...
> 
> and the last line is from something my great grandma used to say:  
> "You always get what you ask for, but it'll never be what you really want"


	13. Hold Tight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed fluff...

“I claim the heated seat!”

Lewis turned his skull to the side quizzically, “ _Vivi, we don’t have a heated- oof!”_

Vivi rammed into the ghost, making him plop down on the couch, Vivi bouncing on his lap. Lewis squirmed as the bluenette snuggled into him, pulling his arms around her,

“Heated seat with benefits,” Vivi stated.

Lewis rolled his eyes but chuckled, accepting his new role.

Arthur sat off to the side, leaning on the arm rest, Mystery plopping onto the ghost’s feet.

_“There’s room for two.”_ Lewis smiled, extending an arm in an invitation.

Arthur shook his head in amusement, “You’re big, but your lap’s not that big. Besides, I don’t want to flatten ya,” the blond chuckled.

Vivi rolled her eyes in exasperation, “You weigh less than me ya ding-bat. Sometimes I wonder how you’re not the one who can float.”

Lewis picked Arthur up in one hand, holding him out with an extended arm, his eyes smiling, _“I don’t know Vi, maybe we should tie a string on him so he can’t blow away~”_

Arthur yelped, a pout on his face as he glared at the specter, “Okay, okay, you proved your point! Now put me down, please.”

Lewis smirked before plopping the blond into his lap, hugging him and Vivi like a couple of plushies.

Arthur protested until Lewis stated in a ‘slightly’ whiny voice, _“But I get cold too.”_

The blond sighed in defeat as he succumbed to his fate, feeling a skull nuzzle his hair and having the bluenette snuggle into his side.

There was a snicker from a certain canine near their feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was passing a fabric isle at a craft store and saw yellow, blue and purple all lined up and on sale... so my mind went-
> 
> tatertron1.deviantart.com


	14. He was gone? (part III)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://giphy.com/gifs/monty-python-eric-idle-DEEHTNO9DfBn2

Kingsmen's Mechanics was open, the owner feeling obligated to give his employees the hours they needed.

Lance rarely left his office anymore, only stepping out when needed.

The paper work was easy, but it was starting to pile up. The older mechanic didn’t seem to notice though, his eyes always drifting to the few photos he kept on his desk.

There was one with him and his brother, one with a few of his buddies, a few with Arthur and his friends…

Lance smiled sadly as he grasped the oldest photo. It displayed a younger Lance with a rather small Arthur, the little tike grasping the older mans’ callused hand with a nervous smile on his face.

But his nervousness wasn’t from the stout man beside him.

Lance looked to his hand, ghosting his fingers over it, remembering the feel of little fingers wrapped around his own…

 

* * *

 

 

Vivi didn’t smile…

She never got the chance to mourn Lewis, having no memories of him or even knowing he was gone.

When he returned, so did the memories, but there was no need to miss someone who held her close every day.

But Arthur…

She didn’t realize the gap that had been growing between them until there was no way of filling it.

When she thought of Lewis and his loss of life, she could just call him and hear his voice, or walk into the other room and see his face.

But Arthur…

Vivi stared at her phone, a memorized number and a smiling face looking back at her. Her thumb hovered over the call button, even though she knew there’d be no answer.

She never got to mourn Lewis, but she didn’t know if that made it better or worse.

 

* * *

 

 

Lewis stirred the contents of dinner calmly, but his thoughts were the furthest thing from calm.

The ghost loved to cook for his friends, even if he would ‘forget’ to make enough for a certain blond, convincing himself that Arthur wouldn’t eat anything he made anyways. But, now, the empty plate and chair had never been more noticeable.

Arthur was never a loud person, but the absence of what little noise he did make was deafening.

Lewis stiffened at the sound of metal jingling, knowing it was only Mystery’s collar. But the sound was so similar to keys being pocketed by the blond when he would get home from work…

Mystery nuzzled the ghost’s hand. Lewis didn’t know when he had started crying.

“Stop blaming yourself. It wasn’t your fault.” Mystery felt like a broken record, the words repeated so many times they were losing their meaning.

Lewis shook his head, his thoughts spinning with different scenarios,

_“If I hadn’t treated him the way I did… he wouldn’t have thrown himself away like that… he would have-”_

“You’ve known him longer than me, and even I could see how he always put others before himself.” Mystery stated, “Even if… even if you had treated him differently, he would have done the same thing.”

 

_“B-but… I-I made him believe… he believed that his death would make me happy… th-that that’s what h-he deserved…”_

Lewis hugged the canine close, neither seeing the bluenette approach from the hall,

_“He’s gone because I’m a heartless Bastard! Who treated him worse than he treated himself!”_

Mystery flinched from the pulsing flame but remained by the distraught ghost. Both stiffened when a third voice spoke from the doorway,

“You’re right Lew… what you did was unforgivable. Just like what Arthur believed he did to you was unforgivable.”

Lewis whimpered, his flames dulling in color, _“B-but, he d-didn’t…”_

Vivi approached slowly before pulling the ghost into a gentle hug,

“He was still sorry, just like you are now. We can’t change what happened, we can only try to move forward, and learn from our mistakes.”

She wasn’t always there for Arthur when he needed her. In a sense, she knows how the ghost feels.

She wasn’t going to let her remaining family fade away.

Lewis felt cold, despite the two living bodies by his side.

Any rage the ghost had left was aimed at himself.

 

* * *

 

 

There was a thunderous crack as something broke the sound barrier.

A pained gasp echoed as a body hit the floor, shards of metal raining down like confetti, clinking as it bounced off the concreate.

After a while, the dust settled down once more and the building fell back into silence.

He doesn’t know how long he laid there, the room feeling as if it were spinning around him.

His bones tingled as if he had been put into a paint mixer and his skin felt wind-whipped and raw.

Everything hurt.

He tried to move and whimpered when his arms didn’t respond.

Dragging his cheek across the floor, amber eyes blinked at the shredded metal on his left. Huffing, he could feel his right arm was pinned underneath him at an odd angle.

There was a grunt as he pressed his forehead into to floor, supporting his weight as he dragged his legs beneath himself and sat up on his knees.

There was an audible pop as he bent his elbow, the familiar sting of pins and needles as circulation returned to his only arm.

Arthur clenched and un-clenched his hand, trying to get the blood flowing again. He grimaced but was glad it hadn’t been dislocated.

After some of the haze cleared, he became more aware.

He was alive…?

Arthur didn’t know whether to be surprised or disappointed.

Looking down at himself, the blond could see his shirt was in tatters, the left sleeve completely gone and the fabric stiff and black in several spots. His vest was gone and he was missing a shoe.

The metal sheath that incased what was left of his arm was still intact and the leather straps that secured it around his neck and ribs were still in place, albeit a little scorched. But the arm abruptly ended at the elbow, the metal twisted and wires exposed, almost as if the arm had been blown apart from the inside out.

Arthur didn’t dwell on that though as the growing realization sunk in…

He was alone.

“G-guys?”

Arthur cringed as his voice echoed around, disturbing some of the dust. The building was deserted, the only indication of anyone having been there being a few scorch marks and metal shards.

Arthur fumbled his hand, patting his leg down, searching his pockets.

He made an ‘a-ha’ sound when he found what he was looking for, but his face soured when he pulled out his phone.

The screen was shattered and it smelled horrible, the battery having exploded at some point.

“Great” Arthur grumbled to himself as he stumbled to his feet, pocketing the device.

Arthur leaned heavily on a wall as he walked on shaky legs, heading towards the exit.

He had to make sure the others were safe.

 

* * *

 

 

The mechanic’s room remained untouched since its owner left.

An echoing sigh filling the silence.

Lewis was exhausted, not having rested properly since that day.

Lewis loathed to sleep, only seeing amber eyes whenever he tried. Eyes full of tears as a large hand wrapped around a thin neck.

Lewis shuddered at the memory. Because that’s what they were, not dreams, memories. Memories of things he had done to the blond when no one was around to stop him.

Before, these memories filled him with sick satisfaction, always followed by the memory of when he was pushed. But now, he could only scream at himself to stop.

The rage had always blinded him, making him see what he wanted to believe, but not the whole truth.

The truth that Arthur never fought back, never cried out, or called for help.

How Arthur’s eyes were full of pain, but not from the physical abuse from his friend.

No.

It was the pain from the accusations and guilt, feeling he deserved every hit, every burn and every insult.

He saw the demon that killed him, but the image was more clear.

He saw tears in Arthur’s eyes, the internal struggle clear on his face, and a hulking shadow with red eyes lunging at the blond from behind.

Lewis no longer only heard Vivi’s scream, but Arthur’s as well; a guttural wail from what he was forced to do and having his body mangled for it.

But, the most painful memories were the ones where Arthur was smiling.

That shy smile whenever they surprised him with a gift or his favorite food, the nervous chuckle when Lewis found his room a mess, that childish grin whenever he quoted a meme or pun…

The mechanic’s eyes had always been bright and full of trust and care.

But then…

And after, when a certain specter rejoinder the group…

The trust was gone.

How could he ever be forgiven?! Lewis lifted his tearstained skull to look around, seeing the clothes left on the floor where Arthur had changed out of his work jumper right before they had left… as though he had been planning on coming right back.

He saw a half-eaten packet of trail-mix on the work bench near the bed… a few partially done gadgets beside it… there was a picture frame lying face down beside the lamp… Lewis winced and gave a hollow sob, having picked the frame up.

He knew this picture… how could he forget? It was right when he and Vivi had started dating, Vivi and him breaking the news to Arthur while they were at the diner. Vivi wanted to take a group photo of them all together.

He sobbed again as he buried his skull against the photo, starting to whimper involuntarily.

Arthur had been planning on walking right back into this room. Probably to bury himself in a new project to distract himself… as he always had after they got back from a case… and he would have flopped on the bed with his music playing… and…

 

Lewis’s form flickered as he hid in the dark, sitting on Arthur’s bed.

He grasped his skull painfully, the picture frame falling into his lap. His other hand groped at his lapel. But, instead of grabbing his throbbing anchor, the ghost clutched a star pin with magenta cracks that was pinned in the last spot Arthur had touched him.

 

He tried to move on, to stay strong, for Vivi and Mystery but…

It felt like the days were getting longer, every moment, every memory adding to the weight of his guilt and pain.

The ghost was so out of it, he didn’t notice someone entering the apartment with a familiar aura.

The lights flickered on and there was a gasp, causing the ghost to look up, his eye sockets growing wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This... turned out a LOT longer (and drawn out) than I had planned...


	15. On the Hunt...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little ficlet of something I've been working on for a while now. Figured if I posted it, it might motivate me.  
> *shrugs*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://giphy.com/gifs/monty-python-JLePNN9qrn4is

The sound of fire crackling muffled the sound of padded feet as they approached the glowing circle. Mystery sat in what appeared to be a calm display, but the way his ears twitched and his fur bristled, he was anything but calm.

The wraith, though weakened, remained rigid, his body tense as he glared.

The specter’s anger was like a sapling branch that had been pulled back too far, either to spring back unexpectedly or to snap in half from the strain.

A distorted voice echoed around the room, unable to be detected by a living person but perfectly clear for the canine,

 _“Do you know who I am?”_ Lewis growled, his eyes smoldering embers as they locked with Mystery’s.

“I know _what_ you are,” Mystery emphasized, “and you will _not_ achieve anything here.”

He knew what the ghost tried to do, what he **wanted** to do, but he wouldn’t let him. He wasn’t going to lose another child.

Lewis seethed, the temperature in the room increasing even though he was too weak to summon his fire. His eye sockets narrowed in defiance,

_“You can’t hold me here. I’ll get out, and no one will stop me.”_

Mystery’s shoulders slumped slightly, not out of fear, but out of remorse,

“Then you truly are lost…” 


	16. But He Came Back (part IV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://giphy.com/gifs/monty-python-and-there-was-much-rejoicing-WIg8P0VNpgH8Q

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is this so long?!

Arthur stumbled out of the warehouse, panting slightly.

Looking around, he could see the van was gone from where Lewis had parked it.

It had been late at night when they had tracked down the crazy man, but the sun was high, indicating a little after noon.

They wouldn’t have left him there… unconscious on the floor all night… would they?

Lewis would have, as much as the thought hurt, Arthur couldn’t blame the specter.

But Vivi…?

Maybe she was hurt… and they had to leave to get help…?

Or…

Arthur’s pace slowed as his mood darkened.

Maybe, Vivi finally believed it was his fault too…

She had been mad when they started getting their memories back, and that he had been keeping secrets from her.

So… maybe she had finally given up on him too?

Waking up alone in a strange place would have been proof enough, but he couldn’t be sure until he saw they were okay.

Arthur sighed as he began the long trek on foot, heading in the direction towards home.

 

It was a good several hours before the first gas station came into view.

Arthur smiled in relief, stumbling on sore feet.

The place had a working pay phone but, true to his luck, Arthur’s wallet had been in his vest, one of the many things he woke up without.

The gas attendant took pity on the blond’s appearance and gave him the change needed to make a phone call.

Arthur pinched the receiver between his shoulder and ear as he fed money into the device. But his hand hovered over the buttons.

Should he call Vivi…?

If she was mad at him, he didn’t want to bother her. But, if she was hurt…

Arthur began to dial the number for Kingsman’s Mechanics.

 

The phone rang for some time, making Arthur worry.

Lance never let the phone ring more than twice, always hollering for someone to answer it if he was out of his office.

The shop should be open for at least another hour…

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar gruff voice.

“We’re closed fur the day, call back tomorrow n’less it’s an emergency.”

Arthur furrowed his brow in confusion as he thought out loud,

“Closed early? Did something happen?”

There was a long pause, the sound of paper fluttering to the ground heard through the receiver.

Lance’s voice cut in real low, his tone threatening,

“Is this some kind’a joke?”

Arthur cringed, hearing the scolding tone,

“S-sorry Uncle Lance, if you’re b-busy, I-I’ll hang up. I just wanted t-to check-”

“Where The Hell Are Ya?!”

Arthur nearly dropped the receiver as the older man’s voice rang out, the gas attendant leaning out over the counter to look towards the back at the noise.

The younger blond’s voice trembled, thinking he did something wrong,

“U-uh… Ufgood, a gas station in Ufgood. Maybe a few hours’ drive from home…?”

There was a slamming sound on the other end of the line before Lance growled into the phone,

“Stay. Put. I’ll be there in a bit.” Then the line went dead.

Arthur trembled as he hung up the receiver with numb fingers.

He hadn’t expected Lance to be mad at him too.

Maybe it was something he said, or maybe it was because of all the shifts he’d missed from investigations that took longer than they expected…?

Arthur pushed off the wall he had sagged against before limping towards the front. The man behind the counter gave him a sympathetic look as the blond stepped out front to sit on the curb, staying in sight of the main road his uncle would be driving up from.

 

A few hours had passed but time did nothing to calm his nerves. At some point, the gas attendant had come out and offered Arthur a bottle of water.

Arthur wasn’t one to except charity, but his throat was very dry and he had walked quite a ways before getting where he was.

Arthur thanked the kid as he took a drink, seeing that they were young, maybe late teens early twenties. They were just trying to be kind to a stranger after all.

After the attendant walked back inside, Arthur sunk back into his growing dread.

A familiar hum of a truck engine pulled Arthur from his thoughts as he saw his Uncle driving towards him.

Arthur stumbled to his feet as the truck parked in front of him, the foot without a shoe felt sore from walking on asphalt in only a sock.

He flinched when the driver’s door slammed shut and his uncle stomped towards him.

The stout man stopped just a few feet away, an unreadable expression on his face.

Arthur hunched his shoulders as he ducked his head, looking down at his own feet.

Just before he could be crushed by the silence, Arthur looked up quizzically when Lance pointed over his shoulder with a command,

“Get. In. The truck.”

Arthur obeyed without a sound, walking towards the passenger side door and climbing in.

Lance climbed in and shut his door before turning towards the young man sitting beside him. The older mechanic glared at the lanky blond, his eyes softening after seeing the state he was in.

The way Arthur was hunching in on himself, his body language, that’s all the proof Lance needed that this was his boy and not an imposter before pulling the younger man into a hug.

Arthur was surprised to say the least, not expecting it. But, he grew more confused as his uncle’s voice cracked with emotion,

“Y-you came back… you kept yur promise.”

Arthur hugged back, not understanding.

He’d only been gone a day, at most.

“I’m sorry-”

“Don’t, don’t apologize,” Lance cut him off, “The others told me what’cha did. I’m… I’m not mad er nothin, just…”

Now Arthur was really confused. Lance was so relieved about something, but he couldn’t figure out what. Maybe it had something to do with the others?

“Uncle Lance…,” Arthur cleared his throat to get the older man’s attention, “What… did something happen?”

Lance pulled back, his face serious as his eyes locked onto the mangled piece of metal still attached to Arthur’s shoulder, “What’cha mean?”

“Are the others okay? Is Le-. Is Vivi Okay?”

At Arthur’s worried look, Lance pressed on, “Everyone else is fine. You’re the one that went missin.”

Arthur looked confused, “Missing?”

Lance pulled back a little more, keeping one hand on Arthur’s shoulder, “What’s the last thing you remember?”

Arthur scratched his cheek in thought, not liking how stiff his shirt was from the scorched parts, “Well… we left for a case yesterday… we arrived at a warehouse where this crazy guy was hiding. Vivi wanted to split up but… I didn’t want to. So… we stayed together for a bit but Le…Lewis went on ahead. When we found the guy, he… he had his hand pointed at Lewis… I didn’t… he was going to hit Lewis with a spell and I… I panicked! I…”

Arthur hunched in on himself, looking out the window in shame.

“What? What did’ya do?” Lance pressed. He had already heard from Mystery what Arthur did, but he didn’t know why Arthur was acting as if he had done something terrible.

“I-I… I pushed… him… I…” Arthur squeezed his eyes shut, his voice trembling, “I-I know I shouldn’t have… especially after… I just… I wasn’t thinking I guess. I know he’s probably mad about it, that that’s probably why they left without me, but…, I-I’m sorry…”

Lance grabbed the younger mechanic’s shoulder tighter to make him face him, an incredulous look in his eyes, “Why they… Arthur, you’ve been missin for almost a month!”

The shame in Arthur’s eyes was slowly replaced with shock, “I… A Month?! But… it just happened… last night. It couldn’t have been…?!”

That would explain why he was left alone. That thought made him feel slightly better, but… did they try to look for him?

“You were just… gone. No trace of ya. Everyone thought… we all thought you weren’t comin back.”

Arthur didn’t know how he was supposed to feel. He couldn’t have expected them to have waited around and see if he came back. Hell, even he didn’t know where he’d been.

“Just… gone.” Lance shuddered before pulling Arthur close once more, fighting the tears from his relief, “But yur back! Yur here! And I can tell that mutt of yurs ta shove it! Wise an’ ancient spirit my foot! Can’t even keep track a one kid.”

Lance had a few choice words to share with the canine.

Arthur couldn’t help but chuckle into his uncle’s shoulder, despite everything, “I’m 22 Lance, I’m not a kid anymore.”

“But yur still my child… my family. An don’t you think fur a second that’ll ever change.”

Arthur squeezed tighter, letting his Uncle’s words calm his wild thoughts.

“I won’t. I promise.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was late when Lance’s truck pulled into Tempo.

The long drive gave the older mechanic time to get his nephew up to date on a few things. Arthur had pulled the spare shirt out of the glove box, knowing his uncle always kept a spare.

Lance didn’t comment as Arthur removed the tattered piece of clothing. Though, his eyes hardened when he saw a few red welts that looked a few days old. It took him a few tries, the straps having become more brittle, but Arthur managed to remove the remains of his left arm.

He made a face as he inspected the mangled piece of metal. There really wasn’t anything left to salvage. He’d have to start from scratch.

Arthur sighed as he placed the hunk of metal on the floor next to his feet before slipping the shirt over his head. It was loose on him, but that’s how he preferred it.

Both sat in a comfortable silence as the landscape grew more familiar outside of the windows. But, the calmness faded when Lance pulled up to a familiar house.

He expected them to go straight to Kingsmen’s, but, instead they pulled up to the last place Arthur wanted to be.

“Yur home.”

Arthur shuddered when his uncle put the truck in park and killed the engine.

“Y-ya, home…”

Lance paid close attention to his nephew as he spoke,

“Isn’t this where ya wanted to go?”

Arthur didn’t answer.

“They’ve missed ya, ya know.”

A small bloom of hope surfaced before Arthur squashed it into non-existence. He couldn’t let himself believe something like that.

How many times did Lewis say he wanted him gone? That he should be the one who disappeared.

Vivi probably missed him, but Lewis… the ghost was probably happy. Maybe the most happy he’d been since before the first time Arthur had pushed him.

Lance sighed when Arthur didn’t respond,

“Ya can stay with me, but ya gotta at least let them know yur fine.”

Arthur swallowed thickly,

“I don’t think that’s a good idea…”

Lance turned in his seat, his demeanor serious,

“An why not?”

Arthur couldn’t say without admitting what Lewis had been doing. If Lance found out, then Vivi would too. He didn’t want to get the ghost in trouble.

Besides, he deserved it.

“I-It’s late… they probably went to bed…?”

Arthur grew quiet as his uncle continued to glare in a silent demand for answers.

Lance huffed as he crossed his arms and slumped in the driver’s seat. He could see Arthur wasn’t going to admit anything.

He wouldn’t force him, but he **was** going to have a heart-to-heart with the others the next chance he got.

Just before Lance could start the ignition, Arthur admitted quietly as he stared at his foot without a shoe,

“I… I guess I do need to get a few things…”    ~~and see that they are okay…~~

 

* * *

 

Despite his slight limp, Arthur moved silently through their shared home.

But, was it really his home anymore?

Arthur shook his head as he walked down the hall. He could see his bedroom door, but he paused at Vivi’s first.

Her door was half open, allowing him to peek in.

He could see a mop of blue hair in a bundle of blankets. Vivi was facing the wall with Mystery by her feet.

But Lewis wasn’t there.

Maybe he went out for a walk?

Mystery had told him the spook liked to see the town once in a while, since he couldn’t let anyone know he was back yet.

Arthur hoped that that’s where the ghost was. He wasn’t ready to face Lewis yet, not with Lance waiting on him in the truck.

There’d be no hiding it then.

Arthur quietly closed Vivi’s door and went to his own room.

The door was open, which was strange because he always kept it shut. It was dark which meant his desk lamp was off.

He always left a light on due to the fact that his mind liked to play tricks on him, and it alerted him whenever Lewis was in a ‘mood’, the lights always flickering just before…

Well, just before his deserved punishment.

The second he turned his light on, hearing the familiar buzz of electricity, Arthur regretted getting out of the truck.

Lewis was waiting for him.

He couldn’t help the sudden involuntary intake of breath, the sound alerting the ghost of his presents.

The ghost’s skull was hard to read but Arthur could see the shock and disbelief in magenta eyes.

“L-Lewis? What a-are you doing here?” Arthur couldn’t help the whimper in his voice, having not expected to find the specter here, of all places.

He had hoped to avoid a confrontation, wanting to just get in and get out before anyone noticed.

But, he was never the lucky one.

Lewis didn’t say a word, silently standing to his full height.

Arthur shrunk in on himself as his shoulders began to tremble. He could still feel the last bruises on his ribs from a few days ago. But, if what Uncle Lance said was true, a month had gone by.

That thought only made him tremble more, thinking of all the pent-up rage the ghost must be carrying, not having his ‘Damnit-Doll’ to take it out on,

“I-If you want t-to be alone, I-I’ll leave. I j-just wanted to ch-check…”

Arthur trailed of as the ghost approached, his skull unreadable as he floated towards him.

Arthur stumbled as he backed away, raising his only hand in surrender. He cringed when his back made contact with a wall. The mechanic tried to make himself as small as possible as the ghost stopped mere inches in front of him, blocking all escape.

As Lewis lifted his arms to either side of the smaller male, Arthur’s words made him freeze,

“I-I’m Sorry! I’ll go, j-just let me go. I-I promise I’ll n-never bother you again. I’ll d-disappear f-for good th-this time.”

Arthur had his head turned to the side, his eyes squeezed shut as he waited for the hurtful words, the burns. But, they never came.

Something warm and wet dripped onto his arm, making him flinch.

After some thought, Arthur peeked up at the towering specter.

Amber eyes could only stare at the ghost, who had the most hurt and heartbroken expression he had ever seen.

Arthur cringed as Lewis fell heavily to his knees, looking up at the blond with tear filled eyes like a lost child and his arms hanging limp at his sides.

_“Fffor-giiive-mmeee…”_ Lewis’s voice was so choppy Arthur almost didn’t understand him, _“I’m ssor-r-ry…”_

Lewis just wanted to rip his own anchor to pieces. The way Arthur looked him… he didn’t see a friend, he only saw a monster.

Arthur remained frozen, not sure what to do as the ghost looked at him with… guilt?

Knowing that the last thing Arthur would want is for the ghost to touch him again, Lewis couldn’t stop himself as he hid his face in the blond’s chest, his whole frame heaving from his sobs.

Arthur stiffened from the contact. He expected Lewis to be upset, angry even, but not this.

Lifting his only hand, Arthur rested it on the ghost’s shoulder almost fearfully, as if he expected to be burned from the touch.

Lewis continued to hide his face, his echoing sobs the only thing filling the silence.

Lewis had missed him…? Does that mean he forgave him too…?

Arthur could feel the moment his emotional walls crumbled as he hunched over and hugged the ghost kneeling before him fiercely. Lewis proceeded to wrap his arms around the blond to hold him up as Arthur’s legs tried to buckle out from under him.

 

This was the first, friendly contact either of them had had since Lewis had died.

That thought alone made the ghost cry harder, hating himself for everything he had ever done to his friend, almost losing this chance forever.

Lewis hugged the blond as tight as he could without hurting him, pressing his skull tight into the frail chest, listening to every heartbeat, every breath and every sob, trying to convince himself that this was real, that Arthur was alive, in his arms and that he wasn’t going to let him disappear ever again.

 

* * *

 

Vivi rubbed her eyes as she opened her door, having heard Lewis’s echoing sobs.

Many a night has she woken to find the ghost crying in the dark, but this time, she wasn’t expecting what he was clinging to.

“A-Arthur…?”

Her voice came out soft, as if she feared to scare the others away.

He was back…

Was he a ghost?

No, she could see a scuff on his cheek, and his eyes…

He was alive!

Vivi approached slowly, not wanting to disturb the two but needing to join them. Mystery remained frozen in the doorway, speechless.

He had felt the familiar aura, but was too afraid to believe.

Both boys looked up as a small hand was placed on each of their shoulders. Her eyes were big, as if she feared waking from a dream.

“You came back.”

Teary, amber eyes looked down to glowing ones,

“We both did.”


	17. Beware the (Not)-Dog

“That trap should have worked.”

Vivi grumbled as she flipped through one of her notebooks.

Arthur sat on one of the kitchen stools across from the bluenette with a blanket wrapped around him. Lewis stood right behind the blond, his massive arms hugging the smaller man close to try and keep him warm, but careful of his sore back.

Their last case involved a creep in a mask, but the trap Vivi made to catch him backfired and got their mechanic instead, throwing him into a rusted water line. Needless to say, the blond had been thoroughly soaked and had a bruise bigger than one of Lewis’s hands across his back.

“Not every trap you make will work out Vi.” Arthur winced as he reached for a cup of hot coco, but tried to cover it by readjusting the blanket around his shoulders.

Vivi huffed as she snapped one notebook shut and opened up another one,

“But it should have! I followed every step and planed it and-”

“This isn’t Scooby-Doo Vivienne.” Mystery stated, his collar jingling as he scratched behind one of his ears.

Vivi threw her hands in the air dramatically, her tone sarcastic,

“Jinkies S’tree, really, and here I thought the van and talking dog were a ‘dead’ give-a-way.”

Lewis chuckled as Vivi and Mystery glared at each other,

_“She’s got a point.”_

Mystery’s ears laid straight out comically as he huffed indignantly,

“Don’t even, as if I would degrade myself to a common dog’s behavior.”

“Says the one who chases a ball across the yard.” Vivi mumbled.

“It’s good exorcise!” Mystery defended.

_“And wags his tail when he’s excited.”_ Lewis stated.

“It’s reflex and not always in my control.”

“And barks at the door.” Arthur added.

Before he could even retort, there was a loud knocking at the front door, indicating the pizza had arrived.

Que the barking dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my dog, Blue: (Jan.)2008-(Dec.)2016


	18. 500 Miles...

There weren’t many people around these past few days.

Being close to the holidays, most of the town’s folks were out visiting family or traveling, almost turning Tempo into a ghost town, which wasn’t surprising considering how small a town it was.

Mystery’s collar jingled as he walked beside Arthur, a red leash tucked away in an orange vest.

Arthur’s head bobbed as he walked, a large pair of headphones over his ears. His metal arm gleamed from the sunlight, his left hand holding his headphones in place so the headpiece didn’t mess with his hair.

Mystery’s ears perked when a familiar song started to play. He could just barely hear it from where he was walking.

Looking around, red eyes scanned their surroundings.

They were in a secluded area with no houses and they were nowhere near a road.

Mystery slowed his pace to let Arthur pull ahead before the air shifted.

Yellow glasses glinted as a large head shook out his fur.

Mystery, now almost six feet tall, evened his pace next to the blond, his ears level with the headphones.

Arthur was lost in the tune, a small smile tugging on his face. His eyes shot open though as he heard a voice start to hum near his head.

Mystery was bobbing his head too as the song continued to play.

Seeing no one else was around, Arthur joined in on the humming before singing the words out loud.

It wasn’t long before both were singing loudly, taping their feet playfully to the tune as they walked.

Arthur sung the lead as Mystery sang the echo,

_“Da da da da! ( **Da da da da!)”**_

_“Da da da da! ( **Da da da da!)”**_

_“Da da da!”_

**_“Dan diddle an diddle an Diddle an dan da!”_ **

_“ **And I would** walk **five** hun **dred** miles **and** I **would** **walk five** hun **dred** more_

**_Just to_ ** _be **the** man **who** walks **a** thous **and** miles **to** fall **down** at **your** **door** ”_

 

There was no hurry to finish their walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another for my dog Blue. She liked going for walks as we listened to my iphone playlist.
> 
> This can kinda refer to this: http://artsyfeathersartsyblog.tumblr.com/post/148774590812/hey-everybody-its-been-a-while-and-i-deeply
> 
> Song is : The Proclaimers - I'm gonna be


	19. Growing Pains

Lewis scowled as he stared at himself in the mirror.

He threw another shirt onto the growing pile on his bed.

Nothing he owned fit anymore, again.

School started tomorrow and he had nothing to wear, literally.

His parent had just bought him new shirts a few weeks ago. But he couldn’t even get his arms in them now, or they would rip up the back when he flexed his shoulders.

If Arthur were here now, he’d probably refer to him as Lew Ferrigno.

Gods… Arthur… what Would he say if he saw him now?

Lewis plopped down on his bed in nothing but purple boxers, his head in his hands with a frustrated sigh.

He didn’t look up when he heard a knock on his door frame,

“Is everything all right hijo?”

Lewis’s mother waited a few moments for a reply. When it was clear she wasn’t going to get one, she walked across the room and sat on the bed next to him.

As soon as the bed dipped from the added weight, Lewis turned and buried his head into his mother’s shoulder. Mrs. Pepper didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around the distressed teen,

“Talk to me, mi preciosa rosa. I want to help.” Mrs. Pepper spoke softly, running her hand through purple hair.

There was a muffled reply from her shirt,

_“I don’t think you can… not unless you can change this.”_ Lewis gestured at himself without raising his head, his voice small despite its deeper tone.

He was a freak. He knew that. How else do you explain growing three times your size in such a short amount of time. He was even taller than his mother, who towered over everyone.

Well, not everyone, not anymore.

A pitiful whimper escaped the teen as he continued to hide his face, feeling his mother’s hand carding through his hair.

“Do not worry, mi corazón, maybe this weekend you and Arthur could go with Lance to the next town to the mall and pick out new cloths together.”

She knows how much her boy had been missing his friend, the blond having gone away for the summer.

Lewis only shuddered, another whimper escaping.

“Lewis? ¿Que esta mal?” Mrs. Pepper pulled back slightly to look her son in the face.

Lewis kept his head down, his hair hiding his eyes,

_“I… I can’t let him see me…”_

“¿Por qué? Why wouldn’t you want to see him?” she was slightly confused but had an idea as to why her son would want to avoid his best friend.

_“Look at me.”_ Lewis stood to his full height, his arms gesturing wildly, _“I’m not big, I’m enormous! I can’t even fit in my own cloths! I can’t fit in like this! What if…”_

The teen trailed off, his shoulders drooping as his arms fell limp to his sides.

“What if what?” Mrs. Pepper had been sitting patiently as her son ranted, reaching out to grasp one of her son’s larger hands.

Lewis pulled away from her, his voice quiet, _“what if… he’s afraid of me?”_

Lewis stared at his reflection again, only seeing a monster like the ones that used to bully him.

His mother stepped up behind him, her head peeking behind his as she grabbed his shoulders.

“Your friend will see what he’s always seen.” Mrs. Pepper stated, “He will see you.”

Before Lewis could say anything, Mr. Pepper walked in with a shopping bag in hand,

“Sorry I took so long, that tailor was not a nice lady… Is everything alright?”

His father noticed the tear tracks on his son’s face. Mrs. Pepper only hugged her son before stepping over to her husband and caressing his cheek,

“Everything will be fine, mi amore, you’ll see.”

She reached into the bag her husband had brought and pulled out a white button up shirt that looked suspiciously like a modified chef shirt and handed it to her son along with a pair of purple pants.

“Now, don’t stay up too late. You must be well rested for your first day of school tomorrow.”

And with a parting kiss to his cheek, she left to check on her daughters down the hall who had grown suspiciously quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of this while I was shirt shopping with my brother and his best friend. My brother's friend is 6' 7" and built like a football player, but he prefers his guitar and drums.
> 
> When we were still in middle school, he was average height, but grew a lot in a short amount of time.  
> I just remembered how he complained about how none of his shirts fit and he couldn't find any at the store.  
> Luckily, his dad is 6' 11" so he could borrow his shirts till he found some for himself.  
> He wasn't self-conscious, just inconvenienced. Poor guy still walks into door frames sometimes.
> 
> And Lou Ferrigno played the original Incredible Hulk. :)


	20. Bending of the heart...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off arthur-tristan-kingsmen and kirbychan234′s Avatar AU:  
> http://arthur-tristan-kingsmen.tumblr.com/post/149986743266/msaatla-crossover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks arthur-tristan-kingsmen for reading this and fixing my errors.

An inhuman scream echoed off the cave walls, drowning out all other sound.

Lewis had managed to use his firebending to angle his fall, but only an Airbender could defy gravity.

He managed to miss the larger spikes, but his fall was too fast. His leg snagged a stalagmite before he hit the ground, rolling to  a stop. Lewis groaned in pain as he rolled over onto his side, clutching his right arm as blood began to flow freely. Deep gashes littered his right side; two on his arm, just above his elbow, a few on his torso and one on his thigh, the rock having sliced deep into muscle.

Vivi skidded to a stop next to him, having seen him fall but not fast enough to do anything to stop him.

“Lewis!”

She helped her friend sit up, not sure how to help. Lewis went to stand but screamed out in pain, doubling over. A sharp rock protruded from his torso where it had lodged into his ribs from his fall. He went to pull it out when two, smaller hands grabbed his,

“Don’t! you could bleed out!”

Her hands shook as she removed her scarf and tied it around the wound, immobilizing the rock as much as possible. Tears welled up as she heard him whimper in pain. She could see in the dim light that Lewis needed help. Now.

But she was no healer…

“The N-northern Water Tribe, they can help. Come on Lew.”

It would be a day’s hard flight before they reached it, having been heading there before deciding to camp in the caves. But Lewis needed a healer. Vivi could only pray to the Spirits that Mystery could get them there in time…

Using her airbending, Vivi created a soft current to help her friend off the floor and onto his feet. Lewis’s breath was labored as he stumbled to his feet, leaning heavily on the Avatar, her blue scarf almost crimson.

As they ascended the tunnel, Vivi couldn’t help but notice they were missing a certain Earthbender. She would worry about that when she got Lewis on Mystery.

As they exited the cave, Mystery bound up to them anxiously, whining in concern. He nosed at his companions before turning his massive head westward, towards a fading figure.

They had to squint due to the light of the setting sun, but there was no mistake, the blond could be seen running away, out towards a wooded area.

“Arthur?!” Vivi called out, not understanding why he would be running _away_ from them, “Where’s he… Why is he running?”

Lewis grit his teeth as he felt a painful lurch in his chest,  his eyes growing cold,

“ _It doesn’t matter.”_

He knew why. Arthur tried to kill him, but now he could only run like the coward he truly was. Lewis stumbled towards their furry steed. Mystery whined as he crouched, using his tails to aid the Firebender into his saddle.

“But, Arthur… he wouldn’t just leave…” Vivi climbed into the saddle as well, grabbing her bag to look for her canteen of water, “Lets just go pick him up, maybe we-”

**“ _Leave Him!”_ ** Lewis cut her off, his eyes burning with anger and betrayal.

Vivi wanted to argue, but stopped herself when Lewis groaned in pain once more. Jumping to Mystery’s head and grabbing his collar, she set their course to the north, towards the Water Tribe, feeling torn. They would have to look for Arthur later. Lewis needed her now.

Lewis stared skyward, watching the clouds float by as they gained speed, his voice a pained whisper, “ _L_ _et him disappear.”_

 

Neither the Avatar nor her remaining companions looked back, missing when the Earthbender’s movements came to an abrupt halt.

Arthur wanted to scream and cry for what he’d done, but his hand only twitched as his head jerked, unable to break free from what was controlling him. He was standing just inside the edge of a forest, a few leaves drifting by on a lazy current.

The air was silent. No birds, no sound, only labored breathing.

The blond whimpered as he was forced to kneel.

“ **Report**.”

A tall woman in a white kimono walked out from behind a large tree, a cruel smile on her delicate face, her voice commanding.

“Lady Shiro.” The Earthbender would have jumped as a man appeared from behind him, the leaves crunching underfoot. But Arthur could only trembled as he watched the man bow to the woman before they both turned towards him.

“The Avatar is mortally wounded. I doubt he’ll survive for long. They fled towards the north. Heading for the Northern Water Tribe no doubt,” the man looked pleased with himself.

Arthur had a pained look in his eyes. They thought Lewis was the Avatar… that’s why they…

That’s why _He_ pushed…

And now, Lewis was dying, and Vivi would be alone. Arthur could only sob as the events of the cave continued to play through his head.

The woman looked bored, but continued to smirk as she began to circle the blond in a predatory fashion.

**“Is that so? It won’t be long before we can make our move.”** She paused in front of Arthur, grabbing his chin to examine his face, **“And, what of this one? Why did you bring him to me?”**

Her nose wrinkled in disgust as she looked upon his damaged shoulder before she grabbed his only wrist, turning it to see the patterned, metal bracelet he always wore. It was made from a piece of meteorite his uncle had given him.

The man rubbed his hands together, a gleam in his eye like a child with a new toy,

“This is one of the Avatar’s companions, but I believe he could be of use in the factories.”

The woman, Lady Shiro, arched an eyebrow, “ **Oh?”**

The man licked his lips before answering,

“ _The_ Metalbender.”

Arthur could see the woman’s eyes narrow in glee.

“ **Oh my~ A broken tool~”**

Shiro let his arm drop as she stepped back. She began to move her hands and Arthur’s eyes grew wide in horror as his hand mimicked hers.

His metal bracelet began to tremble before it lost its shape.

Arthur tried to fight back, his whole frame twitching and trembling from the effort. But he couldn’t stop himself. He could feel a tightening in his chest as his heart ached.

Tears fell from amber eyes as he stared at the metal flower resting in his palm, his chest heaving.

**“But, even a broken tool can have its uses~”**


	21. Anchor...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short.  
> Just trying to get back into writing...

We were walking home, like we always do.

We’ve been doing it for years… from school, from home, from work…

And, for some reason, for a long time now, I wanted to take their hand… and hold it…

I know it’s weird… yet, I still wanted to.

It’s not a romantic impulse… just, simple contact, between friends… nothing more.

I mean, sometimes we bump into each other, brushing shoulders and laughing about the day’s events.

Sometimes a hand will rest on my shoulder… and it always helped me feel grounded… I wonder if I could do the same for them…

But… but **WhAt iF**?!…

What if they _stopped_?…

What if they looked at me strangely… or took a step away from me?...

What if I _scare_ them?... or if they’ll be afraid of what others would think… if I hold their hand for only a moment? Or think ill of me for even bringing up the idea?...

I don’t want to make them uncomfortable or… **AsHaMed** to be seen with me…

Because, we’re just friends. We’ve always been friends.

But, sometimes, for no reason… I need something to hold on to…

Like… a hand… _their_ hand...

And it only makes me feel worse…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this: http://hwic.tumblr.com/post/80854787899/a-comic-i-threw-together-earlier-because-im-very
> 
> I thought it was cute and It just felt fitting... but the thoughts could be Lewis's or Arthur's.


End file.
